Lasciatemi morire
by Cleo Leo
Summary: The Torchwood team has to travel outside England for a mission, that turns out to be a lot more dangerous than they had anticipated. The relationship between Jack and Ianto needs to be talked about, but something happens to Ianto... Jack/Ianto pairing
1. Chapter 1

Lasciatemi morire Pronounced La-Sha-Te-Me More-Ree-Ray

Italian, meaning, _Leave me to die_

My first Torchwood fic, so I hope it goes over okay. They are one of the most beautiful couples, even if Jack hates the word, ever. Doctor and Rose are tied with them I think. Anyways this takes place somewhere in one of the seasons. Jack and Ianto dabble, Gwen doesn't know about them, Owen does and he thinks that Ianto should stick to making coffee and stay out of the field. Tosh is just sweet wonderful Tosh.

Let me know if its liked so I know whether or not to write more.

****************************************

_**Lasciatemi morire**_

Ianto Jones clenched his eyes shut and tightened his jaw as the smooth flight of the plane was interrupted by the sporadic jolts of the "Slight turbulence" the Pilot had warned them about began to take effect. The spacious area of the high class jet seemed to shrink slightly. The plane took another heavy dip, his reflexes causing his hands to grip the arm rests on either of his sides tightly.

A warm hand gripped his tightened one reassuringly."You doing all right?"

Ianto's eyes snapped open as he turned his head slightly to his left. Jacks soft spoken words did little to calm his nerves, but the gentle rub of his thumb against his hand and the very sight of the eyes that only Jack Harkness had made him feel the littlest bit better.

"Fine," he said, the word coming out a little more timid then he would have liked. He cleared his throat a little, not wanting to appear weak.

Jack gave him a charming look of disbelief. Ianto found over time that it became more and more difficult to lie to Jack. Or perhaps he was subconsciously allowing his abilities to deceive diminish around him, that maybe, deep down he did want Jack to know how he was feeling.

"It's only...I can fight aliens, and catch weevils, but..."

"Flying scares you."

"Yeah...at least when we're doing our own thing I have a say in it, a chance to do something. I can't do anything if this starts to fall out the sky." He paused feeling embarrassed. He pulled his hand out from under jack and folded them in his lap. "You must think I'm terribly foolish."

"Ianto Jones, nothing you do seems foolish to me. On the contrary," he flashed a toothy grin. "I'm feeling very inclined to do anything within my power to make you...feel better."

"Aren't you always," Ianto replied, surprised by his sarcastic and playful tone, given his previously terrified feelings. Something about Jack always made him feel better.

Jack winked and unbuckled his seat belt. "Follow in two minutes."

"Sir, the seatbelt sign is on." Ianto pointed out.

"Hasn't stopped me before," and he got up and walked away.

Ianto looked around, Gwen was asleep, Toshiko was busy with her laptop and Owen had his eyes closed listing to his MP3 player. He counted in his head, as slowly as he could. Even if it was jack, restraint was something he prided him-self in. One hundred twenty long seconds later he slowly unbuckled and rose from his seat., walking silently and as graceful as the still stuttering aircraft would allow.

Once he was at the back of the jet he saw the bathroom door stood slightly ajar. He was barley in front of it when a hand reached out and tugged him in by his blue paisley tie. The bathroom on the jet was a good size larger then those of commercial aircraft, but still a nice squeeze for two grown men.

"Jack I think this is a little–" But Ianto's thought was never vocalized completely.

Jack's lips crashed into his, the force of it pushing him back, his legs bumping into the toilet. Jack pulled back a fraction of an inch,

"Not ridiculous," he said lustfully, knowing what Ianto had intended to say. All of his restraint he was holding on to due to the inappropriate timing of the situation diminished. He responded to him eagerly, forgetting they were in a bathroom, on a jet, going to a mission. The world simply melted away. Turbulence? The word didn't exist in his head, there was only Jack.

After about twenty minuets of dabbling Jack pulled away from Ianto, bringing him back to reality.

"We land soon," Jack mumbled.

"Of course," Ianto replied, his breathing still a little heavy.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes sir," he answered, a little to formally for Jacks liking.

"Right well, I'll go, you just...tidy yourself up and come back in two. You look a bit... tousled."

Jack ran his hands through his hair and gave his coat a quick tug then left the bathroom, without another look at Ianto.

Ianto sighed and began to adjust his slightly ruffled suit. He smoothed his hair, returning it to it's usual perfect state, trying to ignore his current dejected feeling. Jack was always keeping secrets, and Ianto had become one of them. Jack didn't do relationships, Ianto knew that. He didn't want to delude himself into thinking that he was somehow special to jack, somehow different from the other people and things jack had been with.

But he was beginning to feel a dull ache whenever Jack flirted with other people. Even if it was only one of Jacks well known traits. Nerves began to plague him whenever he was around Jack, which, given the nature of his work was very often. His symptoms all pointed to one thing, and it didn't bode well for his heart.

Gwen woke up as the pilots voice indicated they would be landing soon.

"Where's Jack?" She asked noticing his absence. "And Ianto," she added as an after thought, noticing that he too was missing.

"I don't know," Owen said. "And I don't want to be the one to go and find them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked

"We're landing in just a minute," Tosh said. "I'm sure they'll be back any second." She had barley finished speaking when Jack came walking up from the back of the plane, and promptly took his seat.

"Coffee on this plane is rubbish," He smiled at them and buckled his seat belt. "Do you think we could somehow get Ianto to make some when we land?"

"You can ask him yourself," Gwen said nodding her head in the direction Jack had come. Ianto took his seat, without delivering a greeting to anyone.

"Where were you?" Gwen asked.

"Bathroom," He replied curtly.

"What were you in there for?"

"I was, and I hope this doesn't come as too much of a surprise to you, going to the bathroom."

Tosh stifled a laugh while Jack just looked down hiding what could have been a smile. Owen gave what sounded like an indignant scoff and looked out the window, Gwen blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"Right, sorry, stupid question."

"And how was the _bathroom_?" Owen asked, in a slightly accusatory tone.

"Nothing special." Ianto said, looking at Owen.

Jack looked up suddenly. And Ianto could fell his gaze on him but he looked determinedly at Owen.

"Is that so?" Owen said sarcastically.

"Yep, nothing special." He said and looked down in his lap

Everyone was suddenly distracted by the feeling of their landing. Everyone except Jack and Ianto. Ianto could still feel Jacks eyes on the side of his face. Ianto looked up and turned to Jack. His eyebrows creased and his eyes were sharp, not wavering from Ianto, as if he were trying to read his thoughts.

"Is there a problem sir?" Ianto asked, quietly, not drawing anyone's attention.

"I think that's something I should be asking you."

"I–"

But Ianto was saved having to make a response, the ding of the seat belt sign had everyone one moving quickly to get their things and exit the jet. Bags in tow they all made their way down a stair case and on to the runway. Jack stood in front of them all taking a look at the horizon. He turned his head over his shoulder with his trademark grin on his face, Ianto hardly able to believe this was the same person who looked so questioning and almost angry a moment before.

"Welcome to Italy," He said, and walked off, his coat billowing dramatically as he did so.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel weird because it's never taken me this long to update something before. For my first fic I updated pretty much once a day or maybe every two days. But I just started up with school, so I'm giving myself a little leeway.

Well thanks to those who reviewed or added my story. I hope this chapter isn't to boring. It should get more exciting and more JackXIanto in coming chapters. Alright here we go, chapter two

*****************************************

Ianto had ordered three cabs before they left, and they were outside waiting as scheduled. Ianto had arranged everything days before they departed, including the specialty car that would be waiting for them at the hotel the next morning. They had a great deal of things they had to bring with them since they wouldn't have access to the Hub while they were in Italy.

Jack clapped his hands together and smiled. "Alright lets see how we want to divi this up. Ianto with me–"

"Sir," Ianto interrupted as politely as he could. "If you don't mind, I have already devised the plan for transport."

"Well then by all means proceed," Jack said, though his smile wasn't as cheery as it had been a moment before.

"Tosh, you'll be in the first cab with all of your computer equipment. Jack and...Gwen will take the second cab with the weaponry and other gadgets. Owen and I are in the last cab with all the medical equipment, the files and other information for the case. Your luggage will go with you and your designated cab."

They all mumbled their ascent and began to load up the cabs. Jack was the only one he remained unmoving for a moment, he simply looked at Ianto, who looked back with a blank expression. Jack gave up on the staring contest and began to help Gwen load their cab.

Ianto gave each of the cab drivers the address to the hotel and once everything was ready to go they piled into the cars and drove away from the airport. He looked out the window, hoping to find some distraction in the scenery. He was in one of the most romantic places in the world, and he didn't really have anyone to share it with. Not that it was the time to be thinking like that, he was there work. But he couldn't help but think about having a romantic dinner, in a small café all in candlelight, with Jack...But no, not with Jack. Because that's not the sort of thing Jack did.

"So Tea boy Ianto Jones is moving up." Owen's curt voice cut through Ianto depressing train of thought. Owen was looking at Ianto with a great deal of dislike. He was beginning to think he should have made Owen take his place with Jack instead of Gwen. Gwen didn't have as much insight in to the situation as Owen seemed to.

"I'm sorry Owen?" Ianto said, deciding to best route was to feign innocence

"I just mean you're moving up is all. Shagging the boss is giving you great advances. First it's weevil hunting and then a few field mission and now your even going abroad for missions, instead of babysitting the Hub like you should be."

"I don't know what you mean." Ianto said in a detached manner. "Someone has to be here to organize everything, the hotel and cabs didn't book themselves."

"Jack could have done all that." Owen pointed out. "Are you here because he can't last a day without playtime with his little pet?"

"You're out of your head Owen. I'm here because I'm needed, no other reason. There isn't anything more than a work relationship between me and Jack." Ianto said, remaining calm despite the anger that was bubbling in his stomach.

"Oh I'm certain you work very hard for him. Something happen while you two were fooling around in the bathroom then? You seem keen to keep away from him. You two have a fight? Let me guess," Owen put on a face of fake concern. "You're tired of being his little whore, but deep down you know that's all you'll ever be to him. I'm I right?"

"Your out of line Owen." Ianto snapped at him.

"I'm I? Forgive me if I see the injustice of the situation. You suddenly get to be a more active part of the team because your sleeping with the boss. You know that's not fair Ianto, you didn't earn this right like the rest of us did."

"I have just as much right to be here as any of you." Ianto said, calmly again.

"I don't recall Alfred ever cruising around Gotham with Batman." Owen spat.

"I'm not just the Butler anymore Owen." He said quietly.

Owen just gave an angry snort and looked out the window as the cab pulled up to the hotel. The others were already there unloading their cabs with the help of a few bellhops, who looked slightly overwhelmed. Ianto walked pass them straight to the front desk to get the keys to their rooms. He told the bellhops which rooms the luggage was to be put and as they rushed off he turned to the rest of the team.

"Tosh your in 137, Gwen your in 138, the room that will act as the hub is 139, Owen you've got 140, Sir you are 141 which has an adjoining door to 139, and I will be in 142. Any questions?" He handed each of them one of them a card key to their individual rooms and to 139. He gave the duplicate keys to jack, in case of an emergency.

They all mumbled 'no' so Ianto lead the way to the elevator and as discreetly as he could positioned himself between Gwen and Tosh. Leaving Owen to stand next to Jack. They shuffled out of the elevator and peered down the long, and tastefully decorated hallway.

"Odds on the right and evens on the left." Ianto said indicating slightly with his hands. "Your orders sir?" He added to Jack.

"Go to your rooms, unpack and then start loading up 139. Does that sound alright to everyone?"

"How about a nap?" Gwen suggested playfully.

"Only if I feel we have time." He gave her a signature wink.

They all departed to their separate rooms and began to unpack their personal luggage. Ianto was the most organized packer. He efficiently unpacked and headed towards the door to go to the temporary command center, their was something he needed to do before the others got there. He was stopped with his hand on the door nob due to the ring of the hotel phone.

"Hello?" He answered

"_Ianto? It's jack, I got the right room then?"_

"Yes Sir, is there something you needed?"

"_I need to speak with you, are you finished unpacking?"_

"I was headed to 139. Is the matter urgent? There was something I needed to do."

"_Just come over when your done, use the door in their to get to my room, it will be unlocked."_

"Of course Sir." He hung up and crossed the hall. Once he entered the room he found the box he was looking for. He carefully unpacked the coffee machine and all of its needed supples. Some things were simply needed to make Torchwood run, and coffee was one of them. He made each of his team mates their desired coffee and restrained himself from spitting in Owens. He left them there, knowing they would find them when they entered the room. The only two he didn't leave was his own and Jacks. He decide to hand deliver Jacks, seeing as Jack wished to see him anyways.

Carefully holding the cups, he opened the door that lead to Jacks room. He didn't see Jack, but the bathroom door was closed so it was safe to assume that's where he was. Jack's coat was thrown on the bed, while a few other articles of Jacks attire littered the floor. Ianto se t the coffee down to do what his habits urged him to do. He hung Jacks coat up, and folded the other items and set them gently on the bed. He turned as he heard the door opening, jack came out of the bathroom, his pants on and a towel hanging around his neck.

"Coffee sir?" Ianto offered, holding out the mug. He kept his eyes on Jacks face, a difficult task with his chest being as exposed as it was.

Jack took the cup with a grateful smile. "It's like I never left Cardiff," he said taking a sip. He set the cup down and rubbed the towel through his hair before tossing it over a chair. He caught sight of his clothes on the bed. "Really like we never left," He said grabbing his white shirt and pulling it over his head.

"You wanted to see me for something sir?" Ianto asked, trying his best to ignore what Jack had meant. His habit of folding Jack's things after their times together wasn't what he wanted to be talk about.

"Yes, I wanted to know what's wrong. Since the flight you've been making it a point not to be near me." He voice was causal, but something in his eyes gave away that he was anything but.

"I don't know what you mean sir," Ianto replied, looking and sounding as innocent as he could.

"You don't get to play dumb with me Ianto." Jack said, seeing through Ianto's lie. Ianto had been right about his lying getting worse around Jack. Jack saw right through him. It made him feel vulnerable and weak.

"Why I'm I here Jack? Why I'm I on this mission with you guys?" He asked, hoping to direct the conversation else where. Even it was only for a moment.

"What?" Jack questioned perplexed. "You're a member of this team Ianto, why wouldn't you be here?"

"Everything my job entails could have been by someone else while you were over here. Why did you bring me along?" Ianto said before he could stop himself. He didn't care why he was there, not really. But he had a sudden desire to prove Owen wrong.

"You are needed here. That's why." Jack tone was one of finality. He almost sounded angry, and Ianto was feeling very embarrassed for even bringing it up. But if he was honest with himself, what Owen said had really bothered him.

"Of course sir, I'm sorry I questioned you." Ianto cast his eyes downward. He had been insubordinate and that was something an employee should never be to a boss, even if they are shagging when no one else is around.

"You don't have to call me sir Ianto, Jack is fine." He sounded almost put out " Everyone else calls me Jack."

"I'm not everyone else." Ianto said, before he could quite comprehend the double meaning of what he was saying.

"No, no I don't suppose you are," Jack said quietly, taking a step for Ianto and reaching out with his hand, touching his face. Ianto closed his eyes for the briefest moment, before stepping away from Jacks touch.

"You had best finish dressing Sir, we have quite a lot of work to do." Ianto picked up his coffee and left the room, leaving a surprised, and not exactly happy Jack behind him.

Tosh was already there when Ianto re-entered the room. She had begun the intricate set up for her computer systems, her cup of coffee within reaching distance. She smiled at him gently as he came in.

"Thanks for the coffee Ianto," she said, truly sounding grateful.

"Only doing my job Tosh," Ianto said, inclining his head modestly.

"I don't think making sure we have our coffee and our personal mugs on a mission like this is in your Job description. It was really sweet of you to think of us." Tosh said, her face warm with sincerity. Why such a wonderful women could like a jerk like Owen was beyond Ianto.

"Well I'm happy to do it," Ianto said, giving Tosh a shy little smile.

Gwen was next to enter the room, her face brightening instantly as she smelled the coffee. "Oh Ianto you didn't," She made a beeline to her cup, picking it up and inhaling deeply. "Who needs a nap when we have you supplying our caffeine fixes."

Owen came bustling through the door next, choosing to ignore his coffee and immediately began to un-pack and set up his medical equipment.

"Owen, Ianto made you coffee," Tosh said kindly.

"I'd rather not have it thanks," He said, not looking up from his work. Tosh immediately recoiled slightly, personally hurt by his unkind tone.

"Don't be a tosser Owen," Gwen snapped, grabbing the cup and bringing to him. "Just because you're a grump doesn't mean you can take it out on him."

Owen took the cup, though he did it rather reluctantly. He took a small sip, his eyes directing a fierce glare at Gwen, who remained standing over him intent on making sure he took a drink.

"That's better," she said, proceeding to unopened boxes to help set up. "I mean it's not like he spit in it or anything."

Owens eyes immediately opened wide and looked at Ianto who stood with his arms folded, with an amused smirk on his face.

"Thank you Gwen," he said smiling, still looking at Owen. "Besides, I'm not the sort of person to do something like that, even if the victim might deserve it."

Everyone got to work, setting things up and organizing. Jack came in and silently joined them. After a little more than an hour their temporary bass was complete, and though it didn't come close to being as spectacular as the Hub, they all were able to get some sense of comfort out of it.

"So what do we call it?" Jack asked. Everyone, even Owen, turned expectantly at Ianto, who had gained a reputation for his ability to name things. Ianto thought for a moment, never wanting to be one to disappoint.

"How about...'_The Sub Hub'_?" He said. Tosh, Gwen, and Jack grinned. Owen just shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

"The _Sub Hub_ it is," Jack said. He rubbed his hands together, an excited grin on his face. "Let's get to work."Without another word they separated and did just that. The substitute Hub, almost sounding like home.


	3. Chapter 3

I meant to mention before the last chapter, that im kind of sorry about Owen. I know he's being a major jerk, and it's a little meaner than I had originally intended, but its working for now. Im actually a pretty big fan of sympathetic Owen, but mean Owen works a little better for this fic, it causes Ianto to question himself and his relationship with Jack.

**************************************

"So what have we got?" Jack asked. The team sat in a shape that could be considered a circle. Tosh and Gwen were sitting on the edge of the bed and Owen, Ianto, and Jack had all pulled up chairs. It was the best they could do for the briefing, suffice it to say, they all missed the board room table.

Ianto handed each of them a folder with the break down of the case. He, due to Owens desire not to sit next him, had ended up between Tosh and Jack, while Owen sat between Jack and Gwen. Ianto did his best to ignore the increase of his heart rate when Jacks knee would accidently bump his. Whether or not it was accidental was, however, up for debate.

"A total of Thirteen people have gone missing in the past week," Ianto began as the rest of them opened their folders.

"Any patterns?" Tosh asked skimming the page.

"None so far. There's a chance something might come up if more are taken, but that's nothing we really want to happen." Ianto said.

"No similarities between the victims?" Gwen asked.

"Seven were female, six were male. They all varied in age, race, social class. Some were tourist and others were locals. They all were noticed missing at separate times in varying locations." Ianto explained.

"And what makes this a Torchwood case exactly?" Owen asked grumpily.

"In some of the cases the witnesses have reported that the Victim _"Vanished into thin air_"." Ianto said, looking pointed at Owen.

"One minute they were their and the next poof?" Tosh asked looking to each of them.

"In the blink of an eye," Ianto added.

" And nothing human could be that fast," Tosh confirmed.

"Exactly why we're here," Jack said.

"And who are the missing persons?" Gwen asked, trying to find the page in the thick file.

"We have Connie Chase, 49, local, works at a bakery. Mike Hilbert, 65, tourist. Anthony Montello, 14, local. Philip Delgato, 30, local, a tour guide. Samantha Simions, 23, Tourist. Isabella Billano, 7, local. Carol Montgomery, 27, Tourist. Jonathan Rich, 52, tourist. Antonio Marco, 19, local, he's a waiter. Angela Allbin, 73, local, a former Ballet teacher. Alice Morris, 34, tourist. And Angelo Secilo, 4, local." Ianto listed them all from memory.

The team spent a few moments perusing the file. Looking at places and times of the disappearances. Reading testimony from witnesses and family members.

"Where are the witnesses and the family members now? We'll need to question them, and retcon them when we're done here." Owen said, always a little excited to wipe memories.

"All their current locations are listed. Some of them live alone or were traveling alone, we have no one to question. But the travelers possession are all in police custody, we only need to pick it all up."

"I've already gotten clearance, and this case has been handed over to us. It's our jurisdiction now." Jack informed them.

"It's a lot bigger than I thought." Owen admitted.

"It's going to be a lot more splitting up of work than I anticipated. Ianto, could you get us one more car for tomorrow?" Jack asked in business mode.

"Yes sir."

"Alright Tosh, I need you to get into the system. I need security footage, traffic recordings, videos people put up on YouTube. Find out what they were up too, I want to know everywhere they were the day they went missing. Anything you can get. Owen, get their medical records, see if you can find any medical relevance that could connect them all. Gwen, read each of the original statements form witnesses, see if there's anything suspicious. Ianto, after you book that car I want you to go over the file with me again, you know it backwards and forward, I want to know it just as well."

They jumped into action, using all the space they could. Most of the space was taken up by the computer system. Gwen took all the files with the statements and spread them out on the bed. Owen had the only desk, his laptop out and files open. Ianto had his phone out, selecting the number for the special rental car service. Jack tapped him on the shoulder, Ianto turned, placing the phone on his ear. Jack simply pointed at the door linking the two rooms and walked off, he's meaning clear enough. There was simply to much in the room and too much going on for them to go in depth on the case.

After Ianto finished his pleading and apologetic phone call requesting a second car he went to Jacks room. Jack was sitting on his bed, with two copies of the case. Ianto sat tentatively at the foot of the bed avoiding eye contact. Being alone with him was much harder than being with him when everyone else was around.

Ianto picked up one of the files and opened it. "Should we start on page one Sir?"

"Come here Ianto." Jack said, patting the spot next to him.

"Sir I–" Ianto began to protest.

"Sit here Ianto," Jack said again.

Ianto obeyed, leaning careful against the pillows, carefully avoiding touching Jacks side.

"So, page one sir," Ianto offered again.

"Ianto..." Jack nearly whispered

"But there's no need is there sir," Ianto said, in realization.

"Ianto–" Jack began, but he was cut off.

"Because you already know this case backwards and forwards don't you?"

"I–"

"And this was just a pretense to get me alone." Ianto finished looking at him.

"Not exactly–"

Ianto leaned over quickly smashing his lips into Jacks. He kissed him harshly and frantically. Ianto shed his coat, his lips still moving swiftly against Jacks. He pulled back from him for a moment and yanked his tie quickly over his head. It was impossible for Jack to get a word in. He was distracted by Ianto, who was now working on the buttons of his shirt. Jack gently took hold of Ianto's hands and pulled away from his kisses.

"Ianto..." Jack said, almost begging.

Ianto looked up confused. He sat up and moved from on top of Jack.

"I thought–"

"No that...Not that it wasn't great," Jack was speaking hastily. "But I had wanted to ask you something."

"Oh," Ianto said, blanked face.

"Yeah, I was thinking, not much we'll be able to do tonight. With the case I mean, the cars won't be here till tomorrow. And I had a thought, I could giver everyone the night off, let them do their own thing in Italy. What do you think?"

"It sounds like a decent idea Sir, I'm sure they would all appreciate it." Ianto said. He got up from the bed and began to put on his discarded tie and jacket.

"Well I was thinking, that if I were giving you all the night off, I might be able to persuade you to do something with me." Jack said hopefully.

"Something with you, Sir?"

"Dinner, a walk, some gelato. Something like that." Jack explained

"If that's what you want, Sir." Ianto complied.

"Well I don't want it to be something I want Ianto," Jack said sadly. "I want you to want to as well."

Ianto leaned into to Jack and kissed him slowly and sweetly. "I would love too."Ianto smiled lightly and Jack beamed back. Maybe Owen was wrong after all, just maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4!

Here we go, not much to say about it. Hope it's not to boring I suppose.

Thank you to everyone who as reviewed and all those other good things. Sorry I take forever to update, but I won't just leave it hanging, no worries. It will be completed

Alrighty, and we begin

*****************************************8

Jack and Ianto returned to the Sub Hub, finding a disappointed Gwen and Owen, and a mildly pleased Tosh.

"Tell me something good," Jack said looking to them.

"Nothing on the statements seems suspicious or unusual Jack," said Gwen.

"Nothing medical either," Owen added.

Jack looked at Tosh. "Come on Tosh, I know you've got something for me."

"Well, everything about the victims Ianto had already compiled into the files. But, Samantha Simions, who was here with her Boyfriend Kyle Martin, had actually uploaded a video on to youtube that was recorded the day she went missing. I don't know if it has any significance but maybe it will help."

Jack gave her smile. "Every thing helps. Now, there's not much else to do tonight so you all have the night off. Go and enjoy Italy, but be ready to work tomorrow."

"Are you serious Jack?" Gwen asked excitedly.

"We can just go and do what we want?" Tosh added.

"Just don't get arrested," Jack said jokingly. " Be back here no later than midnight. But sight-see, go to dinner, clubbing, whatever you like."

"Jack, you are the best," Gwen said, hugging him quickly and then grabbing Tosh's arm.

"Let's change, you and I are going to a club and finding some gorgeous Italian men who aren't gay."

Tosh flicked her eyes at Owen but it went unnoticed. She smiled lightly and nodded at Gwen, who pulled her out of the room giggling and talking about high heels.

"What about you Owen?" Jack asked. "Find a couple of women to turn you down? Maybe get lucky in the end?"

"Very funny Harkness," Owen said sarcastically. "Torchwood is paying the hotel bill right? I think I might just stay here, and hang out at the bar."

"I don't want you hung over tomorrow Owen," Jack said seriously.

"I won't be hung over. I don't know, maybe I'll go with Gwen and Tosh, anywhere you two won't be will be fine with me."

"Owen?" Jack questioned.

"Nothing you two have fun, I'll see you in the morning." Owen walked out of the room, grumbling to himself.

"What was that about?" Jack asked turning to Ianto.

"Nothing," Ianto said, moving to pick up the coffee mugs.

"Ianto," Jack said in a warning tone, following him about. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing, Owens just...he's a little upset, with me."

"Why is Owen upset with you? What, you spit in his coffee?" Jack chuckled lightly at his own joke.

"It's nothing really," Ianto said giving a smile. "What do you want to do for dinner?"

"Ianto you're changing the subject."

"I'm simply redirecting it to something more important," Ianto set the mugs back by the coffee machine. "Now," Ianto said almost seductively. "Where are we going for dinner?"

"How does Italian sound?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist.

"Molto Bene," He said, and allowed Jack to place a light kiss on his mouth.

"Molto Bene," Jack whispered against his lips in agreement.

Ianto pulled away coyly. "Now I have to get ready. Which suit would you like me to wear?"

"The one with the red, I like you in red." Jack said, pulling lightly at Ianto's blue tie.

"I knew you'd say that." Ianto said, walking towards the door.

"Than why did you ask?" Jack asked.

"Because I like to hear you say it." Ianto admitted without turning around.

Twenty minuets later Ianto was freshened and ready for his dinner with Jack. His date with Jack, though he wouldn't call it that out loud. He left his room and found Jack leaning against the opposite wall in the hallway, smiling sheepishly as he saw Ianto.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting," Ianto said.

Jack pushed himself off the wall and swooped down on Ianto, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I would wait forever for you Ianto Jones." Jack said as he slipped his hand into Ianto's.

"Careful what you say Sir, forever has an entirely different meaning for you," Ianto said keeping his voice light, but underneath that he was being very serious.

"Ianto..."

Ianto turned to him quickly and placed a firm kiss to his cheek. He moved forward tugging Jack's hang lightly, indicating him to move.

"So where are we going to night?" Ianto asked, his voice void of it's previous serious, now holding only light curiosity.

"I thought we might just walk around, find a place we liked that way."

"Sounds better than a lot of your other plans." Ianto told him half joking.

The two of them made their way through the hotel and out onto the sunbathed sidewalks of Italy. The city gleamed gold before them, the sky an a ray of orange and pink as the sun began its descent towards the horizon.

"It's beautiful," Ianto said, his eyes scanning the skyline.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Jack said squeezing his hand.

"Left or right?" Ianto asked, acting as if he hadn't heard Jacks sentiments.

"Let's try left."

They walked a while, talking about Italy and traveling. Jack having much more to say on the subject of travel, having experienced it in a way that few 21st century people had the privilege to. But it was still nice, listening to Jack retell his travels through the stars. All his favorite places, and planets he thought Ianto would like, and galaxies Jack wished he could take him to.

They eventually stopped at a small Italian restaurant shortly after the sun had finally dipped beyond their sight and the stars began to wink themselves into existence. It was a fairly small venue, with well worn wooden tables and candles in glass bottles that had a waterfall of colored waxes clinging to the sides. The air was a mix of tomato and basil and garlic. The sounds of soft laughter and the faint hum of a violin teased lightly at their ears.

"Does this meet to your satisfaction?" Jack asked Ianto, smiling at the slight expansion of Ianto's eyes.

"It's perfect, just what I..." Ianto stopped himself, not wanting to slip that this place was exactly what he imagined.

"Just what you what?" Jack questioned, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Just what I would expect from a family owned Itallian restaurant," Ianto said indicating to a stone wall. "Since 1943."

Jack was saved having to respond as they were approached by a member of the waiting staff.

"Buona sera,"the young man said looking to them and smiling.

"Buona sera," Ianto replied.

"Evening," Jack said giving a little salute.

"Oh you are American?" He asked, his warm Italian accent making Jack turn on his charm.

"Well you could say that," Jack said giving a smile, his tone highly flirtatious

"We're actually from Wales."

Jack smile faltered at the sound of the welsh voice, a not so soft edge of irritation was easily heard.

"Yes," Jack said ready to try to remedy his mistake. "On a somewhat spontaneous holiday." He looked at Ianto's face and gave another reassuring squeeze to his hand. "Together."

"Secluded table for two then?" The waiter asked, professional again.

"Thank you, that would be nice," Jack said.

"Gratzi," Ianto said, his courteous mannerisms returning. They were lead to a small table away from everyone else like the waiter had promised. He handed them each a menu and left them without a word.

"Ianto–"

Ianto looked up with a smile that seemed forced. "Let's just order Jack," he said simply and looked back at his menu.

Jack reached across the table to rest his hand on Ianto's. "Ianto I..."

Ianto looked up again, the emotion in his eyes unreadable. "Yes Jack?"

"I...I'm glad you're here," Jack said, inwardly angry with himself for changing what he was going to say. Ianto smiled lightly and laced his fingers through Jacks.

"So am I," he admitted.


	5. Chapter 5

YEA!!!! for reviews. They make me so happy and smiley! They make the writing of this over doing my school work worth it. So one of the readers brought this up and I thought I would address it, in case anyone else is thinking the same thing. There will not be any Twilight characters in this story. They asked because it takes place in Italy and people are going missing. But I don't write Twilight and to be honest, I never will. And crossovers aren't really my thing. The only crossover I could really imagine is Doctor Who and Torchwood. Because they cross sometimes anyways.

And there's a swear word in this time round.

Well, here we go, another Chapter.

****************************************

The dinner went smoothly enough. They ate, and talked, and easily drank a few bottles of wine. Their hands remained entwined throughout the meal, only coming undone when jack felt the need to kiss off the small smear of chocolate at the corner of Ianto's mouth, as opposed to just telling him it was there.

They left the restaurant, and took the long way back to the hotel. The night was warm and the two of them walked slowly, blissfully ignoring everything around them. And though the city lights burned beautifully, and the smells and the sounds were unlike those of Cardiff, they reveled in their brief time of normalcy. The undisturbed tranquility of a light stroll, the worry of dangerous situations pushed to the very back of their minds.

"I had a nice time tonight," Ianto said, as the stepped into the elevator and Jack punched their floor number.

"So did I, I'm sorry that we can't do it more often." Jack smiled sheepishly. Sounding every bit as sorry as his words implied.

"The rift doesn't take care of itself, Torchwood first." Ianto gave Jack a sad smile. Torchwood would always come first.

"If you wanted, I'm sure I could get Owen or Tosh or even Gwen to babysit it for a night." They stepped out of the elevator and walked lightly down the hall, their steps padding softly in unison.

"It's fine Jack, you don't need to do that. You don't have to make this be..." Ianto trailed of struggling with what he wanted to say. They had reached his room, he leaned against the door, his back pressed against it, providing him the support he desperately felt he needed.

"Make it to be...What Ianto?" Jack asked leaning against the wall bearing down on him.

"Make it to be anything it isn't," Ianto finished, his face upturned to Jacks, his voice and eyes hard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack snapped, his forhead creasing in confusion.

Ianto let out a frustrated sigh. "Jack, tonight was great, really great. But you don't _have_ to do it. I know what this is, and you don't have to make it something it isn't."

"And what isn't it? What is this _not_ Ianto?" Jack voice was sharp, anger quickly creeping into his voice.

"We're not a couple!" Ianto exclaimed, feeling exasperated. "I'm not your boyfriend! You don't have to take me out, and fake dates, and act like we're exclusively together."

"Is this about the waiter? Because–"

"It's not _about_ the waiter. Yes, it annoyed me, but I have no claim on you. You can flirt with, and sleep with who ever you want. It's not what happened tonight, but Owen really made me think–"

"Owen?" Jack said, confused again. "What about Owen?"

"Never mind Jack. Just...just go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Ianto rubbed his eyes with one of his hands, turning his body slightly to grasp the door handle with the other.

"No. Not until you talk to me. What does Owen have to do with this?" Jack put one hand on his shoulder, turning him back to face him.

"Nothing, he doesn't have anything to do with it." Ianto said almost pleadingly. He didn't want to talk to Jack anymore, he just wanted to go to bed. Bury his head beneath pillows, sheets, and blankets and perhaps shed a tear or two over his pathetic excuse for life.

"Stop lying to me Ianto!" Jack growled

"He KNOWS Jack." Ianto snapped at him angrily, pushing a hand through his hair. "He knows all about us. And what we do when the others have gone home and we're alone. He knows that's why I'm suddenly a more active part of the team. He knows I'm your part time shag. And it piss's him off that because I'm screwing the boss I get to do all these things I haven't earned." Ianto gave a sudden snort of angry laughter. "Or earned in a way he deems suitable."

"Ianto–"

"So you don't have to do things, and pretend that what ever we have is normal. I'm a convenient lay, I _know_ that. Owen _knows_ that. Tosh even sends me sympathetic smiles because I'm in this twisted freak of a relationship with you and she knows that in the end _I_ will be the one that get's hurt. Gwen's the only one who seem's completely oblivious and that's because she is probably blinded by her own selfish desire to fuck you, even though she's already in a relationship!"

Jack placed his hands on Ianto's face, rubbing his delicate cheekbones with his thumbs. "Ianto I..." Jack began, his voice feeling thick and useless. "I..." He swallowed, knowing he couldn't speak, couldn't say what he wanted, or should say. He leaned down and kissed Ianto, as sweetly and apologetically as he could. Ianto's arms crept instinctively around Jack's waist, holding him tightly, desperation filling his limbs.

Jack continued the kiss. It was no longer as gentle, it began to evolve into something more frantic, hungrier. Jack's hands slipped from his face to his neck, pulling him closer. Jack kissed him frantically, aware that their actions were quickly out growing the acceptableness of the hallway. He pulled away, binging Ianto's lower lip with him. He released it, breathing heavily.

"Your place or mine?" Jack asked, his voice husky.

Ianto closed his eyes, thinking hard. If he did this, if he let Jack have his way with him tonight, then Owen will have been right. It would only confirm Jack's attachment to him was only physical. Because Jack had done nothing to dissuade Ianto's belief in what Owen had said in regards to their circumstance. But Jack was so close, his smell cocooning him, his breath warm against his lips.

He pushed his head forward, kissing Jack quickly, pushing their bodies away from the door of his room. "Your's," he mumbled against Jacks lips. They stumbled across the hall, jack fumbling only momentarily with his card key. He opened the door, never removing his lips from Ianto's. They fell into bed, pulling at each others clothes. Jack growled loudly, turning his mouths attention to Ianto's throat.

He knew he had been right to choose Jacks room. He had a feeling this was going to be laud, and Owen would be sure to hear through the only moderately thick walls of the hotel. Ianto stared blankly at the dark ceiling, feeling more uncertain then he ever had in his whole life. He clung to jack, his love for him, and he knew it was love, conjured warm tingling throughout his body. This wonderful feeling was matched evenly however, by the strong sickness the brewed in his stomach. He wanted to curl up in the bathroom and be sick, because he knew, he knew that Owen was right.

*************************************

This was a bit shorter than the other chapters, so I'm sorry. I originally planned to write more, but this seemned like a good place to end this chapter. Well until chapter 6 then.

THANKS FOR READING


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody, look another chapter YAY!!!!

So there are a few swears in here, but I feel that it was necessary.

So thank you everyone for the reviews, they are fantastic, I love them, I LOVE YOU ALL!

ALRIGHT, let's do this :)

****************************************

Ianto woke up in the dark. He turned his head, lifting it slightly to see over the dark mass that was Jack. The electronic clock glowed green, Four fifty-nine, changed to five. His body worked like clock work. Ianto carefully slid out from under Jack's arm, not wanting to wake him if was asleep. Jack made no move of protestation, so Ianto quickly and quietly slipped on his pants and picked up the rest of his clothes. He stuck his head cautiously out into the hall. There was no sign of life.

Once Ianto had scurried across the hall and was safe in the silence of his own pristine room he let go an exhausted sigh. He quickly discarded his rumbled clothes and proceeded to the bathroom where he ran himself a shower. He tried to get himself in a mind set for work. He didn't want to think about Jack, and Owen, and last night. He wanted to think about catching possibly killer aliens, stopping the kidnaping's, save lives. Save lives with Jack...

And their he goes again. Jack weeding his way into his thoughts. He doesn't want to think about him all the time. It wasn't fair that Jack had become the center of thoughts when Ianto was probably the last thought on Jack's mind. Why did Jack have to become so all consuming? Could he live with Jack being the center of his world, even when it wasn't reciprocal? Yes he could, of course he could. But should he have to? No, he shouldn't.

Ianto groaned loudly and shut off the shower. Today wasn't going to be a good day. He could feel it.

Ianto stepped into one of his crisp suits and a pair of perfectly polished shoes. The clock in his room read six o clock. He walked across the hall to the Sub Hub. The rest of the team wouldn't arrive for a while more. This gave him time to tidy up. He took the mugs into the bathroom to wash them in the sink and started brewing the coffee.

He leaned against the wall next to his mechanical coffee making friend, holding a cup of coffee tightly in his hands. The heat burned slightly, but he found it reassuring. A little reminder that he was flesh and blood, not just a working machine. But of course, a machine wouldn't experience heart ache like he did. Machines couldn't feel love and all the feelings that went along with it. He took a sip of his coffee thinking. He didn't want to be a machine, even with all the hurt. All the good things were worth the pain, they had to be.

Jack entered the room looking as he always did, perfect and unperturbed.

"Good morning Ianto," he said smiling at him, with his hands in his pockets. He looked perfectly peaceful, the argument that had occurred the night before seemingly forgotten. Ianto moved and began preparing Jack's coffee.

Coffee sir," Ianto said holding the cup out to him.

Jack took a drink, "Mmm, my second favorite things about waking up in the mornings."

"Only your second favorite thing sir? And I thought it was the only reason you woke up." Ianto lowered his head shyly and kept his voice void of emotion, it was easy to flirt with Jack using his deadpan sense of humor.

"Well my first favorite thing about waking up is seeing you lying next to me. But I was robbed of that privilege this morning, but the consolation is I will always get the coffee." Jack took another sip giving Ianto a flirty smile.

Ianto's head shot up, his mood changing sharply with what Jack had said. "I think you take to much for granted sir."

"What?" Jack asked, completely confused and surprised by Ianto's change.

"I just meant–" Ianto began, trying to salvage the conversation.

"You meant that I take you for granted, that's what you meant isn't it?" Jack shot at him sharply.

"I don't want to argue," Ianto sighed.

"A little bit late for that," Jack spat.

Ianto remained silent for a moment. He took a deep breath, knowing this wasn't the time or place for this conversation. He looked at Jack, his voice gentle and sad. "I only meant that I won't always be here."

Jack's demeanor changed, his voice was sharp, but no longer driven by anger, but driven by fear. "Don't–"

"I won't always be able to wake up next to you, or make you coffee."

"Ianto don't–"

"And you say stuff like that. About your favorite things, but you have such a funny way of showing that any of those things actually mean anything to you. And you take it for granted. I will not always be here, so I think you should appreciate it more than you do," Ianto spoke with a desperate determination.

"I do appreciate you Ianto, I don't know what else I can do to prove that to you. What do you want me to do?" Jack asked, deep down knowing what the answer was. One he knew Ianto wouldn't ask for, and the one he couldn't give. Not yet.

Ianto gave a sad smile. "Nothing Jack, you don't have to do anything. I'm sorry I even brought it up. I know you appreciate me, I'm sorry. I'm just tired. You kept me up late." He kissed Jack on the cheek and turned in hopes of beginning the rest of the teams coffee.

"Do you...Do you want me to stop keeping you up late?"

Ianto stopped dead, the weak tone in Jack's voice was shocking. "Sir–"

"Because you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I hoped you knew that. I don't want to force you into anything...Have I been forcing you?"

Ianto felt as though he was going to cry. Jack felt _guilty_. "No, you haven't been forcing me."

"But if you–"

"Jack," Ianto said firmly. "Everything we have done together is something I have wanted," Ianto took a small breath. "Something I still want."

"You sure?" Jack asked, looking like a kicked puppy.

Ianto set his coffee down and took Jacks coffee away from him. He pulled Jack to him and kissed him. Hoping that it was firm and reassuring.

"Yes Jack, I'm sure," in that moment Ianto knew he had made his decision. That even if he shouldn't have to live with it, he would. And in the end it didn't really matter. Because a Torchwood life was never a very long one.

The rest of the team arrived around seven. Owen looking slightly hung over, which was just brilliant. He was already a fairly angry fellow, add a prior night of alcohol consumption and he became a major dick. Ianto handed each of them a steaming cup of coffee and Jack began a quick rundown for the days plan.

"We will split up in two teams. The first will look into the tourist who disappeared. The hotels they stayed, the people they were here with, get all their possessions from the police. Find out everything they did before they vanished. The second will take the locals. Find out their daily routine, talk to family, friends. Go to their work, walk the roads they walk. There are to many people missing for this to random or some sort of coincidence. These people have something in common. And we need to find out what it is."

The team nodded in agreement. Everyone had a look of determination on their face, even hung over Owen.

"Alright Tosh and Ianto, your Italian is best, so take Gwen with you, you'll interview the locals. Owen and I will take the visitors. Phones and com's on the whole time. Nothing bad happens to any of you."

They all nodded. The gathered their bags of mobile equipment and went out of the hotel to the parking lot. In the lot were two vehicles similar to their Torchwood SUV, only smaller, flashier, and much more expensively Italian.

"I only ask that the drivers of these cars drive carefully. They are not our personal cars, and I don't wish to pay for any damages." Ianto practically begged the team.

They got into the cars a went off into diffrent direction. Gwen slipped into the drivers seat, Ianto in the passengers and Tosh in the back.

"So how was you evening last night ladies?" Ianto asked.

"God it was gorgeous. The men at the club were just gorgeous, I had a great time," Gwen gushed excitedly.

"And you Tosh?" Ianto said, turning to see her.

"It was certainly and experience," She said.

"Well as long you both had a good time." Ianto said.

"And you Ianto, did you have an alright time?" Tosh asked delicately.

"Yes Tosh, I had an alright time. Thank you." He gave her a sincere smile.

"Yeah, what you get up to last night Ianto?" Gwen asked.

"Don't worry about it Gwen. It wasn't nearly as exciting as Italian clubbing." He took a glance out the window. "Pull over when you can Gwen, the Bakery is just around the corner, we can walk."

They got out of the car taking a look around.

"Where are we?" Gwen asked.

"By one of the most beautiful landmarks in the world," Ianto said pointing off to the right. "The Trevi Fountain."

"It's beautiful," Tosh said.

"Oh that's what you come to Italy to see. Come let's all make a wish." Gwen grinned at them happily.

"Gwen were own duty," Ianto pointed out.

"But it's the Trevi Fountain, we have too. It will only take a second. It's on the way to the bakers anyways," Gwen gave them both a smile.

"It _is_ a tradition," Tosh offered.

"Alright, but quickly." Ianto said, feeling a little excited about the prospect.

They hurried to the Fountain, each pulling out a coin as the went. Cautiously, they pushed their way through the crowd, lining up around the rim. They all closed their eyes, thinking of their wish. Ianto heard the plops of Gwen and Tosh's coins as they broke the surface of the water. He smiled to himself, the perfect wish coming into his head. He rubbed the coin one last time, and tossed it into the water.

He opened his eyes and turned to Tosh and Gwen. "Alright, let's get to work."

They started at the bakery, then to the restaurant, the tourist office, then to each of the residences. They spoke to co-workers, family, friends and the regulars at their places of work. But nothing unusual came up. Everything the missing persons had done seemed completely ordinary and unremarkable. Now they could only hope that Jack and Owen had come up with something, anything that would give them a lead.

They got back to the hotel and Ianto went straight to the coffee machine to get the three of them a pick me up. They were half way done when Jack and Owen came into the room, the latter of which, nursing a black eye.

"Owen what happened?" Tosh asked, rising from her seat to see him.

"Trip and hit a doorknob?" Gwen asked, clearly amused by the sight.

"Shut your trap Gwen Cooper," Owen grumbled.

"Lighten up Owen," Jack said slapping him on the back. "Go on then...Tell them what happened." Jack gave Owen an odd look, as if he were daring him.

"I umm...We were talking...walking and..."

"Oh come on Owen, out with it," Jack said.

"Mugged...some guy tried to mug us."

"You were mugged?" Tosh asked.

"Well he didn't take anything, made sure of that. And a fat lot of good the captain was, didn't try to help and I end up with a shiner."

"Must be Karma," Jack said smiling. "Maybe you did something to deserve it?"

"Yeah, maybe," Owen said, glaring at Jack.

"Come on Owen let's check out that eye," Gwen said.

"I'll help," Tosh said following them towards Owen's things.

Ianto brought Jack a cup of coffee examining his smug expression.

"There was no attempted mugging was there?" Ianto asked.

"Nope," Jack said taking a drink and walking away.

Ianto decided not pursue the matter, instead he prepared a cup of coffee for Owen. Owen walked past a few minuets later, grumbling angrily, and holding a bag of ice to his eye. Ianto made to hand him the coffee but he blew past him. Ianto took a moment to gather himself before following. He knocked tentatively at Owens door. It only took a moment for the door to be thrown open. Owen was already walking away from the door, so Ianto just slipped in a let it close behind him.

"Brought you a coffee," Ianto said.

"You were always good for something," Owen sneered.

"Just trying to be nice," Ianto said, holding the cup out.

Owen grabbed the cup from him and walked to bathroom, calling behind him. "You know, you are something else Ianto Jones!" He poured the coffee down the sink and looked at Ianto. "I mean really! You and your fucking coffee, you think you can fix everything with it." He twisted the faucets to wash the color out of the basin. "Save the world with–" He looked back up. "Fuck!"

Owen ran out of the room, ice and coffee cup forgotten. He banged on the door to the Sub Hub, loudly and repeatedly. The door was pulled open and Tosh stood there bewildered. He pushed passed her without a word.

"Owen, what are you doing?"

"JACK!" He called. "JACK! Get here NOW!"

Jack strolled into Owens line of sight. "I heard your dulcet tones Owen?"

"Not now Jack," Owen warned.

"What's wrong Owen?" Jack asked, finally sensing the urgency in Owens behavior.

Tosh walked back from the door and stood by Jack. Gwen had also wandered in by this town, curious at the cause of the ruckus. Owen looked at each of them and swallowed hard.

"Ianto disappeared."

**************************

Is this when they would usually say "Cliff Hanger"? Well, you get the idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, Just to clarify, in case it wasn't clear, Jack and Owen had a little talk while they were working and Jack punched him. Jack said things about treating all of his co-workers with respect, and Owen said something rude about Ianto being a "Tattle Tale". Anyway, Jack had hoped it would teach Owen a lesson, but it just sort of pissed him off. Owen had planned on laying off Ianto, so the argument about the coffee was just residual anger.

Your reviews ROCK! I'm so happy!

Anyways, off in to the wild white and black font yonder.

CHAPTER 7!!!!!

********************************************

Silence. Painful and buzzing in their ears. Owen's words hung in the air, matching blank faces all around.

"...What?" Gwen breathed.

"Ianto–" Owen had begun again but stopped speaking as Jack bolted out of the room. The look on his face was unfamiliar. Something they had never seen adorn the face of their brave Captain. He looked terrified. He looked as though it were the end of the world, and perhaps it was.

Jack ran to Ianto's room and franticly began to search. The bathroom, the closet, it was empty. So was Owen's room, and Gwen's and Tosh's and his, the sub hub was also vacant of Ianto's presence. The rest of the team followed behind him in his search, unsure of themselves. Not certain on what they should do.

After checking the rooms for a second time, he tried the com's, and received no response. He then tried his phone, it rang and rang and went to voice mail. He tried again, and still their was nothing. He squeezed the phone tightly in his hand and looked at what remained of his team. His eyes filled with such despair, he spoke, his teeth clenched tightly, but it did not disguise the shaking in his voice.

"What happened Owen?"

"I don't know. He was there, and I looked down for a second, and he was gone. Door didn't open or shut, he just vanished."

"...Into thin air?" Tosh asked.

"Yeah I guess–" Owen stopped and saw them all looking at each other, the same thought occurring to them.

"He disappeared, just like the other victims," Gwen said.

"No warning..Just poof." Tosh mumbled, trying to control her panic.

"Tosh, Gwen, I want to see everything from today, Owen gather everything we got too. There is a connection somewhere. Find it, find it now. I want him back...I want him back with us safe and sound." Tosh and Owen moved instantly, Gwen however took a few tentative steps towards Jack.

"Jack, you know more about aliens then all of us, you must have some idea what's causing this."

"I don't," he said tightly. "I don't know what's doing this. If I did do you think I would have let this happen?" His voice hitched and dropped to a whisper. "Let what ever it is take him away?"

Gwen gave Jack a sympathetic look. "Jack you didn't let this happen,"

"Well I _feel_ responsible."

"Why?" Gwen placed a hand on his arm and gave it a comforting rub. "It's not your fault."

"I just do," he said.

"We'll find him Jack, I promise," Gwen gave him a sad smile and went off to assist Owen and Tosh. Jack stood alone for a moment, pushing his hands deep into his pockets. He turned his head, his eyes resting on the coffee machine, which looked cold and alone without Ianto standing along side it.

He sighed heavily, wanting to pull himself together before joining the others. He thought about what Gwen had last said. "We'd better."

**

Ianto opened his eyes, feeling groggy. His throat was dry, and his head hurt. Shapes began to form, the blurrs of his surroundings clearing up. He tried to move, but felt cold restraints on his wrists and feet. He shook his head trying to rid himself of an overwhelming sensation of fatigue. His head lolled to his other side, falling away from hard metal slab he was attached to. His eyes grew wide at the sight to his left. A young women was attached what Ianto assumed to be an identical slab that restrained him. She was asleep, she would have passed for dead if her chest wasn't rising slowly.

He recognized her, Samantha Simions, the 23 year old tourist from Paris. He looked quickly to his right, in the same state as Samantha was 4 year old Angelo Secilo. He looked around, they were all there. Every person from the file was there, in a coma like state. He struggled against his restraints again, desperately trying to free himself. He realized what had happened. He'd just been added to the list of missing persons. He only hoped the others realized, and that they would find him. Find him, before he couldn't wake up anymore.

**

"Anything? Anything at all?" Jack asked sounding completely helpless.

"I'm sorry Jack, but Ianto hasn't got anything in common with the other victims," Owen said.

"You're wrong, there has to be something!" Jack exclaimed in desperation.

"There is _nothing_ Jack, I'm sorry, I don't know why he was taken, but there isn't anything linking him to the others," Owen tried to explain to their leader.

Jack didn't want to hear it. He turned to Tosh, hoping to find her more helpful than Owen. "Tosh, what happened today, tell me again."

"We went to where the locales lived and worked. We started with the bakery and went according to location from there. We interviewed, got background information, and collected their possessions to search through," Tosh said patiently as she went through the events for the third time.

"He didn't eat anything funny and nobody strange talked to him?" Jack asked

"No Jack, we came straight back here when we finished," Gwen said.

"There has to be a reason! Something happened, something was done that made this happen!" Jack shouted angrily.

They all remained silent and bowed their heads. They knew Jack was frustrated, and that he wasn't yelling at them, but he was frightening when he was angry. They wished they had the answer Jack was desperately looking for. The answer they all wanted to have so they could find their lost colleague.

Tosh looked up suddenly. "Jack?"

Jack turned his attention to Tosh, the tone in her voice causing his eyes to brighten hopefully. "What Tosh?"

"I just thought...there was one thing, but it wasn't just him, so I didn't think to mention it."

"What is it Tosh?"

"We parked the car, and walked to the Bakery, but we made a quick stop on the way." Tosh said hurriedly.

"Where did you go?"

"The Fountain!" Gwen gasped. "We stopped at the Fountain!"

"What Fountain?" Jack asked.

"The Trevi Fountain," Tosh gushed "We stopped to make a wish at the Trevi Fountain."

Jack jumped to his feet and made his way to Tosh's computer, they all followed obediently.

"Tosh, I need you to pull up that clip you found on youtube."

"Sure thing," She said typing away at the keys. She brought up the clip and clicked play, everyone watched in anticipation. The video was a little shaky, it first showed Samantha Simions eating breakfast, waving and laughing at the camera. It changed, to Kyle Martin walking through an art gallery. It changed again, the last twenty seconds of the video showing Samantha throwing a coin into the Trevi Fountain, she gave the camera one last smile, and it ended.

Jack's eyes were hard as he stared at the now black screen. When he spoke his voice was like steel. "I think we should pay that Fountain a visit."

**************************

Thanks :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone. Thanks for all the reviews, they really keep me working. Not much to say about this chapter, language is fine no warnings as far as I can tell. Hope it all makes sense and all that. Thanks again. :)

***********

"So if it had something to do with the Fountain, what ever it is doesn't take immediate effect. Because Ianto disappeared hours after we had been there." Tosh said as they drove quickly towards the Trevi Fountain

"Jack, should Tosh and I be worried?" Gwen asked, hiding her panic.

"Well not everyone that has come in contact with the Fountain has gone missing. Hundreds of people have been in that immediate vicinity and they haven't all been taken." Jack said, reassuringly.

"So certain individuals who visited the Fountain were taken. But why not take everyone? Why not take them all, how come they pick and choose?" Owen questioned, his forward creased.

"We have to assume that there is a specific reason why they were each taken. The unsub could be watching the victims at the fountain. Something about the victims is catching their eye. It could be their behavior, something they say, a movement they make, the way they smell, their smile." Jack made sharp turn and parked the car with a screech. "We've got the where, now we just need the why and the how."

**

Ianto banged his head on the back of his slab repeatedly. Not hard enough to cause any permeant brain damage, but enough that it kept him awake. He felt sick, he wanted to sleep so badly, but his instincts told him that if he went to sleep he wouldn't wake up, and he had very good instincts.

He suddenly felt a sort of buzzing in his head. Perhaps he'd been hitting his head to hard after all. The soft sound of footsteps however reached his ears. He twisted his body towards the sound trying to see. The sound stopped behind him, he tried to tilt his head back but it wasn't any use. The voice that spoke was raspy, but it had a childish quality to it.

"Still awake Ianto Jones?"

"What do you want with them?" Ianto asked sharply.

"Straight to the point Ianto Jones," The voice said, sounding close to laughter

"I demand you release these people." Ianto said gritting his teeth.

"Ianto Jones do you not have concern for yourself?" It sounded curious

"Keep me than, release them all and keep me." He pleaded

"I am Sorry Ianto Jones, but we cannot do that." The eerie voice didn't sound sorry. It sounded patronizing.

"Why do you need them?" Ianto questioned, but he only got a tsk of disapproval from the unseen voice. "Us, why do you need us?" Ianto amended.

"Your are The Stars Ianto Jones. Everyone here is everything."

"I don't understand?"

"I am sorry Ianto Jones, but there is nothing else to say." Again, there was no sincerity in the voice

"What do you mean? What do you mean we're the stars, we're everything? I don't understand what's that supposed to mean?" Asked Ianto, perplexed.

"You are the Everythings Ianto Jones."

"What does that–"

"Sleep Ianto Jones, Sleep,"

"I–" But Ianto felt cold pressed to the top of his head and he eyes shuddered closed.

**

The torchwood team began to inspect the Fountain as inconspicuously as possible. There was no point in alarming the masses with yellow tape and sirens.

"Tosh, if you could run a scan, Gwen take a look around the area, Owen do some trace work." Jack instructed them. They departed and jack began to walk along the fountain. He carefully scouted for any out of place details. They had already eliminated this being the work of the lonely assassins, but that didn't stop him from giving the statues a very serious look over.

Jack pressed a finger to his earpiece. "Got anything Tosh?"

"I'm not getting any readings Jack." Tosh voice rang in his ear.

"Gwen, Owen?"

"Im not spotting anything Jack," Gwen's voice said after a moment.

Owen's voice came swiftly after her's, sounding exasperated. "There's been a million people here, not anything I can do."

"Fine, everyone back to me." Jack snapped

Jack gazed angrily around, he wasn't getting anywhere. The team converged on him, looking desolate.

"Alright, Tosh, Gwen, take me to the exact spot you were at," Jack said. They nodded and began to walk to where they were yesterday. Gwen and Tosh both stopped and found each others gaze, it was hard to remember the exact spot.

"It was somewhere around here," Tosh said , turning around in the crowd.

"It's hard to say precisely where we were. It's like now, lots of people. I can't really remember," Gwen looked at Tosh again, hoping she would jump in, she felt her explanation was inadequate.

She saw Gwen's pleading look "But it was around this area," Tosh assured Jack.

"Tosh run another scan," Jack commanded.

She did, "Sorry Jack, still nothing."

Jack let out a frustrated snarl. "There can't be nothing, this is the only lead we have. There has to be something,"

"Maybe it was just a coincidence. We haven't been able to confirm that all the missing persons have been by the Fountain–" Gwen began, trying to steer Jack away from his onset of anger and frustration that had begun to seep into his face.

"We've confirmed nine out of the fourteen, that's the only common factor we have to go on. I guarantee the other five were here at some point before they disappeared." Jack said with a hard conviction.

Owen lend over Tosh's shoulder to get a look at the scanner. "Well if something was here, it either isn't here anymore, or it's not detectable on the equipment we have."

"But–"

"Jack, why don't we go back to the hotel, regroup, get a some other ideas going?" Gwen asked, her maternal voice coming into play.

"What if we don't have time for that! What if he's HURT or DEAD or..." Jack gave a small sharp gasp, his voice suddenly weak and full of panic. "...What if he's dead..." His eyes were wide with terror. "Oh my god what if he's dead!"

"Jack stop it, he could be fine," Owen said.

"We can't think like that." Tosh added.

"But what if–"

Gwen interrupted Jack's worried speech. "Jack, you have got to pull yourself together. You aren't doing Ianto any good by panicking. It won't do any of them any good if you can't stay calm. You have got to be the leader Jack."

Jack met Gwen's stern gaze, he straightened up and tried to equip himself with the dignity that was expected of him. She was right, he wasn't behaving the way a leader should. His feelings were not separated from the case, he wasn't being impartial. His feelings for Ianto were clouding his judgment. He had to take a step back or he wasn't going to be able to do a thing for him. Gwen was right. He would have to detach himself, it had to become just another case again.

"I just want Ianto to be safe." Jack said as calmly as he could, trying to explain himself.

"And we will get him back and he will be." Gwen assured him.

"Alright, let's go. We can go over everything again, maybe we missed something." Jack walked off towards the car, his form still hunched slightly in displeasure.

"I don't understand him," Gwen said quietly to Tosh and Owen as they followed a few paces behind Jack. "I understand being upset. I mean we're all upset about Ianto being taken, but he's completely lost it, I've never seen him this torn up about anything before."

"He and Ianto were close," Tosh whispered, as nonchalantly as possible.

"Really? They never seemed like particularly good friends. I mean, work colleagues that got on fine, but certainly not best friends."

"God Copper you must have been a lousy cop," Owen said.

"I'm sorry?" Gwen asked surprised.

"They've been shagging for weeks. Owen said bluntly.

"What?"

"You really didn't know? Owen taunted.

"Are you sure?" Gwen began. "I mean Ianto–"

"There are sections of security footage that are deleted when I come in in the mornings. I never question Jack about it, I knew he would have had a reason to do it. But I mentioned it to Ianto one day, and he doesn't hide a blush well." Tosh explained with a soft smile.

"It was obvious that they were going at it," Owen spat.

"I never really asked, but I just put two and two together, " Tosh continued.

"Tea boy getting special treatment all because he let's Jack have his way with him." Owen went on.

"And Jack seemed happier lately, but I still worried about Ianto," Tosh said with another smile.

"It's disgusting," Owen spat.

"It's sweet," Tosh sighed.

They both ended their explanations looking at Gwen, oblivious to what the other had said, unaware that Gwen just got two very conflicting views on the apparent relationship between her boss and her missing friend. They each however agreed on one thing, Ianto and Jack were in someway together, which she supposed explained a lot of things, including her small feeling of disappointment.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello fantastic readers of ! Chapter 9 is here and ready to be read. Just so you all know, I haven't exactly planned on how long this story is going to be, but I think it's getting towards the end. So a few more chapters I think. I don't like keeping things going for ever, and I don't want to appear long winded.

Well I hope you are all enjoying it so far, which from what I've read in reviews, most of you are, so that's great. Feel free to let me know how you feel about everything, would love to hear from everyone.

Increase the Peace!

****************************************8

Ianto felt like he was drowning. Like someone had pressed a pillow over his mouth and nose. He tried to open his eyes but they remained shut. Cloudy matter was all he saw, colors swirling, the shadows looming menacingly in the dark. He couldn't move, it was as though his brain could no longer send signals to the rest of his body. He felt as though he were lying on hot embers and being covered in ice. He burned and froze and stung and ached, all at once. It was continuous and never ending.

This is what dying is like. It had to be, nothing could be more torturous than this. Every happy thought, every hope, every cheerful memory he had was lost to him. Each time he tried to find something to hold on too it just seemed to slip away. Like a word on the tip of your tongue that wouldn't fall out, or a dream that was hazy, and couldn't be put into words. There was nothing left, nothing to think or want or wish for...Just death. Was that what he wanted? Did he want to die? Would that be preferable over the living death he was currently experiencing?

He could wish it. He knew as he saw the darkness close in on him from behind his eyelids, he only need to wish for it to end and the pain would go away. He could lie in peace for the rest of eternity, a painless, dreamless and worriless sleep. Five words would set him free, five little words could end it all, and he would never have a care again. No more uncertainty, no more unhappiness..._I wish_...No more..._I wish I were_...No more Jack...

_I wish that Jack will always be happy...I wish that Jack will always be Happy..._

"I wish that Jack will always be happy!" Ianto's eyes shot open and the words cascaded out of his mouth, quickly followed by the small content of what was in his stomach. He managed to turn his head, most of the sick avoiding him, and sloshing on the floor. His head pounded, he's body shook with chills, and he felt the cold sweat bead on his forehead. His breaths came in spastic gasps, causing him to cough erratically.

"You are a mystery Ianto Jones," The unknown voice said from behind him again.

"What were you doing to me?" Ianto gasped.

"Ianto Jones you must tell me what caused you to wake, I am required to fix the problem. You are not supposed to be awake."

"What was that, what have you done to me?"

"You've made such a mess Ianto Jones," Ianto heard movement and he got a glimpse of his captor for the first time. He was thin and looked to be around five foot. The limbs were long and lanky, and he was cloaked in some sort of swirling black matter. His head was large and oval shaped, and his skin was pearly and luminescent. The strange man cleaned up the mess, and rose to look at Ianto. His eyes were large, the size of tennis balls, and a murky pale yellow. The rest of his facial features were small, and almost insignificant. A little bump indicating what could have been a nose, and small line were his mouth would be.

"Why do you not sleep Ianto Jones, be at peace, like the rest of our Stars," The mouth hardly moved, but the sound came from it fluidly.

"What have you been doing to me? Is that what happened to them?" Ianto said looking frantically around at the others.

"They are at peace, you only need to sleep and accept Ianto Jones."

"I wont, no matter what you do to me I will keep waking up," Ianto said, keeping Jack in the forefront of his mind.

"Ianto Jones, what is it that keeps you from sleeping? We must fix the obstruction, you must sleep."

"I'm not telling you a thing," Ianto growled.

"Then I must see the Elders Ianto Jones, they will know what to do."

"Who are the Elders? What will they do?" Ianto asked, in a panic.

"They will ensure you join the others," with that he left in an airy walk.

"Why are you doing this!" Ianto called after him. "Why?!" But he received no response.

**

Jack paced aggressively across the floor. He was antsy, and irritated, and filled with self torment. He was scared. He was scared for Ianto, and that he might never see him again. Might not get talk to him, or share a cup of coffee, or a small smile from across the Hub. Jack released a throaty growl and stopped walking and turned his attention to Tosh.

"How are those tracers coming?"

"Almost done Jack," She told him.

"Good, good, " he mumbled to himself before turning to Gwen and Owen. "Since we have all been around the Fountain we are each going to take one of these modified tracking devices, just in case. Ianto's phone and comm were both disconnected, I'm hoping that won't happen to these."

"Finished Jack," Tosh said, grinning a little at her speed. Jack took three of the Tylenol sized tracking devices from her and handed one to Gwen, one to Owen, and keep the last for himself.

"Bottoms up," Jack said and promptly popped it into his mouth and swallowed. The others followed suit but without the same enthusiasm as Jack.

"So in case any of us get taken, we can be tracked with these?" Owen asked.

"As long as it's on this planet, we can track it," Tosh confirmed.

"And what happens if it isn't on this planet?" Owen questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"Then I don't know what we're going to do," Jack admitted.

The team didn't say anything, just sat while the morbid and uncomfortable silence surrounded them. It was unusual for them to not know what to do, or to be unable to do something, anything to protect people. To even protect themselves and each other.

"I miss Ianto," Tosh said, her head down, her voice hushed.

"I miss his sense of humor," Gwen said.

Owen, cleared his throat uncomfortably, before releasing an embarrassed sigh. "I miss his coffee," he admitted grudgingly.

They all looked up at Jack expectantly, all wondering what he was going to say, if he were going to say anything at all.

"I miss everything," He all but chocked. The others looked down quickly, not daring to look at Jack in such a vulnerable state. "I miss–" But the sentiment was cut short. The unfinished sentence hung the air, the only thing following it was silence. Tosh, Owen, and Gwen all looked up, to find that Jack had vanished, into thin air.

**

Ianto's body ached. Searing pains cut across different parts of his body, and his eyes itched with a fiery desire for sleep. He pulled his arms repeatedly, willing his wrists to slip free of the iron cuffs. He knew it was hopeless, he felt his skin sear and rip and rub as he furiously wriggled them, but he couldn't think of anything else he could do.

He heaved a dry sob and leaned his head against the slab, wishing he were back in Cardiff, at his flat, or at the Hub. Safe and with people he could consider his friends. He lifted his head back up, it felt heavy and clumsy, but he couldn't rest it for long or he would fall asleep. He looked around the room and blinked, trying to clear his eyes. And suddenly their was a heap in the middle of the floor, a very familiar heap. It stirred, and raised it's head, and Jack's blue eyes met his.

"...Ianto..." Jack breathed, his eyes wide as he rose slowly from the floor.

Ianto was speechless, so afraid that what he was seeing was just some trick his tortured mind was playing on him. Jack took in Ianto's appearance. He looked ill, he was pale, dark circles under his eyes.

"Oh god, Ianto..." And suddenly Jacks hands were on Ianto's face, and he pressed a kiss to his feverish forehead.

"Jack..."

"Thank god you're alive, I was so afraid," He placed another kiss to his head. "I was so afraid I'd lost you, that I was never going to see you again."

"Jack what are you...I mean, how did you get here?" Ianto asked, his tone filled with awe and disbelief.

"I don't know, I just _was_ here. It was like blinking, one second I was at the Sub Hub and the next I was on the floor here."

"I knew you would find me," Ianto breath, letting his real fear show for the first time. "I knew you would."

"I would never have stopped looking," Jack spoke tenderly. "What happened? Who's done this?"

" I don't know I–" Ianto stopped, his eyes growing wide. "Jack you have to leave."

"What? Ianto what are you–"

"No! Right now before they find you, before you end up like the rest of us, you have to go!" Ianto said urgently.

"No, I'm going to get you out of here," Jack spoke with such affection that it almost brought tears to Ianto's eyes.

"Jack I'm doing Okay, I can fight it, but you have to go. I won't be able to fight it if I know I've lost you. You have to get out of here, I need you to be safe."

"Lost me? Ianto what's going on? What are they doing?" Jack asked with concern.

"Their killing us, I don't know why or how exactly, but it's death. You have to go, get somewhere safe." Ianto pleaded.

"I have a tracking device on, I'll get you out of here, and the others will come and we will get rid of whatever problem there is, I promise." Jack ran a hand through Ianto's ruffled hair affectionately.

"Jack I am begging you, go. I know you won't be able to fight it, whatever it is. Leave, before he comes back."

"You expect me to just leave you to die!" Jack said snapping angrily at the implication.

"Yes!" Ianto snarled. "I'm sorry Jack but I know you to well, and this is a death you wouldn't be able to escape, you wouldn't come back."

"Ianto, I–"

"Run, hide, leave this place, wherever it is, just don't let them find you," Ianto pleaded softly, his eyes beginning to brim with tears that he swiftly blinked away.

Jack looked at Ianto, his eyes filled with a millions things that seemed impossible for him to say. Impossible because of who he is, and what he is, and what he could never be, the reason for everything he was unable to give.

"Ianto...Ianto I–"

"I know Jack," Ianto interrupted him softly. "I didn't, would never have believed it, but I know it now," Ianto gave a sad smile.

Jack leaned forwards and kissed Ianto, kissed him with everything he had, because he might not get a chance to do it again, and they both knew it. Ianto kept his eyes closed as Jack pulled away, not wanting to see it.

"Go," Ianto whispered, still feeling Jacks face close to his.

Jacks hands slowly slipped away from his face, and Ianto felt the warm breath retreat away. His eyes remained shut, his ears being the only witness to Jacks heartbreaking departure.

****

Thank you much


	10. Chapter 10

THANK YOU! Thank you everyone your reviews are fantastic, I'm glad you all liked it, I won't lie, I was rather fond of it myself. Teehee.

To clarify, the only reason Jack wasn't attached to a slab like Ianto is because the little bald man, for this sake we will calm him "Bob", was because "Bob" left, when the people arrive it is "Bob's" Job to get them all situated, but he wasn't there so Jack was not subject to that sort of treatment.

Hope it isn't to confusing, all things will be explained, soon-ish...well at least by the end of the story. All right, well read on glorious readers.

*********************

"Tosh tell me you have his location, tell me the tracer is still connected!" Gwen asked frantically as Tosh ran over to her system. She typed frantically, screens popping up as she did so.

"Got him!" She cried excitedly. "At least their on this planet."

"Well where are they?" Owen asked.

"It's locking on, hold on a moment...Alright their in Europe...And in Italy as well, give it another thirty seconds to give us the precise location...Got it!" She yelled triumphantly, pressing gave it a quick once over before looking to Gwen and Owen. "We're going for a drive."

They acted instantly, grabbing everything they could possibly need and running from the room and down to the car park, ignoring every indignant scoff and irritated look from other patrons that were in their way. This was not a time for politeness, they had people to have, two of which were their friends and teammates, people they were not willing to part with.

**

Jack pushed his way through a door, restraining himself from turning back. He had to fight between his protective urge to stay with Ianto, and his desire to do as Ianto had pleaded him to do. Ianto wanted him to leave, to be safe. Well he could be safe without leaving. He was going to find whoever was doing these things, stop them, find a way out, and he was going to save Ianto.

He looked around the long hallway. The walls were steal, cool to the touch and a little damp. Where ever they were, it was underground. He puled out his cell phone only to see a blank screen, he then examined his earpiece, which too was dead. Something about the instant teleportation had killed the batteries, he only hoped that it didn't have the same effect on the tracking device. Unfortunately he had know way to be sure.

He reached the end of the hall, it teed off in two directions, he stopped and looked both ways. _"Left or right?"_ _Ianto had asked_. The memory of their walk to dinner flitting briefly through his mind.

"Let's try left." Jack mumbled to himself, and set out silently down an identical hallway.

**

"I know this isn't appropriate given the circumstances, but I have to say, it's absolutely gorgeous here!" Gwen professed, looking out the window as Owen drove down the rode at an alarming speed.

"Gwen!" Tosh exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but look at this countryside it's beautiful," She defended herself, only sounding a little abashed .

"She is right Tosh," Owen admitted.

"Owen!" Tosh said aghast turning her attention to him.

"Oh come off it Tosh, I'm not sensitive or some girly guy, but it's...Nice out here." He said giving a little nonchalant shrug.

"Have you both forgotten why were here? Fifteen people are missing! Two of which are your colleagues and friends. Now can we please stop talking about the scenery and focus on the business at hand."

"You're right Tosh, sorry," Gwen said.

"Yeah," Owen mumbled.

Silence filled the car for a moment before Tosh let out a very frustrated and almost angry sigh before proclaiming agitatedly, "Okay it's beautiful, but not another word about it."

"Not a word," Owen said,

"Lip's are sealed," Gwen promised.

"All right, in another half mile turn left, we're getting close."

Owen pulled the car over and stamped harshly on the breaks. They all jumped out the car only to come face to face with a wooden fence.

"Tosh?" Owen asked giving her a sideways look.

"Yes Owen?"

"That's a field." He pointed out.

"Yes, yes it is." She agreed.

"But you said this was were Jack was," Gwen said.

"Yes, yes I did." Tosh agreed again.

"This is an empty field," Owen said scanning it, his forehead creased in confusion.

"It would appear so," Tosh said, looking it over as well.

"So what does that mean?" Gwen asked.

"It means, we have a lot of searching to do," and with that Tosh climbed over the fence and began to walk across the vast expanse of the gold and green field.

**

Ianto had begun the repeated banging of his head again. He was getting sleeper, and he missed Jack. And he wanted to be with him and now it was unlikely that they would see each other again. But at least he was safe, at least Jack wouldn't end up in a sleeping death. He'd been through enough in his exceptionally long life, so much death, and torture, and pain, he didn't need this.

Ianto let out a yawn and his eyes flickered shut. It felt so nice, not having his eyes open. But as the shapes began to move behind his lids again he forced them open, an unbearable amount of effort put into a normally easy and insignificant task. He breathed heavily, exhausted from his actions. _Jack...Jack...Jack_... but even the thought of Jack was beginning to lose effect. And soon enough he knew it would stop working all together. Perhaps even before the "Elders" came to fix the problem he was causing.

He thought how painful it had been when he had fallen asleep and began to wonder how he would feel at the end, when he actually died. He'd never asked Jack what it was like. Never wanted to do. He had imagined it wasn't something Jack liked to talk about. When ever he had come back from his temporary death he was always gasping, and he looked terrified. There were so many things he had never asked Jack. Partially, because he wasn't sure he wanted to hear all things Jack might say, but the other part of him had always hoped that Jack would tell him on his own accord.

Perhaps he would have eventually. If they had had more time, a few more years together. If Jack had stayed with him that long, and Ianto believed at this point that he might have, he may have found it in him to talk to Ianto, to really talk to him. Not everything of course, their was to much life in Jack for Ianto to even begin to comprehend, but a few things. A couple of significant ones that had a major impact his life, and just a few little things, intimate details that only he got to know.

At this point in his life, though it hadn't been particularly long, it had been filled with many life altering experiences and he learned quickly from those. Life was so much shorter than everyone thought, and there was never going to be enough time to do all the things he wanted to do. But in the end, he was able to protect Jack, save him from a terrible fate. And protecting Jack, who he loved, who protected the world, well, that was something worth dying for.

*****************

Hey, hope this wasn't to boring, it was a little bit shorter, but it's more like a bridge to what will happen next.

Thank you always. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey there! Do you hate me? Because I hate me. This took me forever! I was so lazy and I was putting it off, and I'm not sure if I'm happy with it, but it's okay. At least I think it's okay, you guy's can be the judge. Anyways, in this chapter, some things are explained, but only some things, I won't lie, I haven't exactly decided how to wrap it up. I have a few ideas, just need's a little bit if tweaking

Thank you for all the reviews last time, really boosted my spirits!

Okay, My love to you all. I hope you enjoy!

************************************************

Jack jogged quickly through the maze of identical doors and hallways. His eyes darted every which way, his ears sharp, and his gun poised. He hadn't come across anyone or anything, and that kept him on edge more than anything else. The base of sorts seemed expansive, but he couldn't be entirely sure. He could have been going in circles, but there still should have been some form of life, and not just the fading ones like Ianto.

Right, left, left again, and he stopped. There was a sound, a faint sound, murmurings. He stepped quietly towards the door at the end of the hall, the sound growing slightly louder as he approached. He stood on tip toe to glance through the small window in the door. There were seven tall figures that stood before a group of smaller, but otherwise identical figures. Pale and luminescent, he didn't recognize them as any species he had ever seen before.

Jack looked away from the window and pressed his ear to the door, trying to hear the words they were saying.

"Elders he seems to be able to resist the treatment." Jack heard, he assumed from the one he had seen in the front of the larger group. The voice was small, almost timid. A great murmuring followed, as though the whole congregation began talking at once. It was then suddenly silent.

"We will deal with him." Rang through the door, it was a many layered voice, probably the seven in the front, the Elders.

"I am grateful Elders." The small voice again, obviously a subordinate.

"And what news do you have on the other?"

"The other, Elders?" He questioned.

"The recent addition, after Ianto Jones, another human male we believe." The superiors explained.

"I know of no other Elders."

"He was sent to your post." The voices pushed with force.

"Elders, perhaps he arrived while I came to seek your audience." The smaller voice offered in explaination.

"Return, he must retained, we will follow to deal with Ianto Jones."

Jack heard the rumbling shuffle of movement. He took a quick glance through the small window to see a number of the figures moving in his direction. He looked down the hall, knowing that he wouldn't make it to the next door before they opened this one. He took a breath and pressed himself against the wall by the door, hoping they were not an observant race. The door was pushed open and they came flooding through. The cold door crashed into his body, but he kept silent despite the stinging discomfort in the side of his face.

He held his breath as the last of them came through and the door swung closed after them. Jack watched their retreating forms, ready if one of them were to turn around and see him. Fortunately, none of them did. And as the rest of the herd made it through the second door he let out a sigh of relief. Jack took another peek through the window. The room was now devoid of any life, including the head honcho's.

Jack went into the room, looking around quickly. It must have been the main control center. There were several screens and large electrical panels around the room. He ran to the largest of the computers and begin to hack into the main frame. If he could find out anything about them, or their plans, he might have a better idea of how to stop them. He pulled up different files, all of them in a language he didn't know. He hit the keys angrily and took another look around the room.

A tall steal ladder against a far wall caught his eye. He walked to it, the sounds of his footsteps echoing slightly around the room. A large lever was situated on the wall, locked in the down position. He looked up, the vague outline of a hatch just visible through the shadowed lighting. He took the lever firmly in his hand and thrust it upwards, settling it secularly in the top notch. A gentle clank followed by light hissing creak came from above him, a halo of natural light swallowed him, his eyes blinking furiously in it's brightness.

"You are the one who calls himself Jack Harkness." Jack turned around at the sound of the echoing voice. The seven pearly figures stood before him, milky yellow eyes bearing down on him. "But that is not your name."

"Now how would you know that?" Jack said sharply, his gun raised. The trouble was he wasn't sure which one to he should be pointing at.

"We know, we brought you here." They responded.

"And will you tell me why?"He asked, settling on the figure in the middle.

"You are one of the stars, you rang out and we heard."

"I don't understand what that means. What do you want with me, all these people, Ianto!" Jack yelled, demanding answers.

"Oh yes, the troublesome Ianto Jones. But now, you're here, and the problem will be fixed." They said, the line lines of their mouths turning upwards into a disturbing image of a smile.

Jack growled angrily and narrowed his eyes. "If you lay a finger on him I'll–"

"You'll what, Jack Harkness? I think you will find there is nothing you can do."

Before Jack knew what was happening he felt hands gripping his shoulders, a numbing chill sweeping through him. His knees gave way and he slumped over, only supported by two smaller aliens.

"Who are you?" Jack managed to say before the paralyzation worked it's way to his face.

"We are the DoonReDai." The seven voices rang out, their arms spreading wide in unison. "The Wish Stealers, and we have caught you."

**

"How close are we Tosh?" Owen asked, an exhausted whine creeping into his voice.

"Well he's been moving a lot, but he seems to be in a more specific area right now."

"And that means..?" Gwen asked, wiping her brow.

"We're getting there," She said exasperated.

They continued their trudge through the field, slowly getting closer to the blinking dot that was Jack.

"Wait a sec, did you see that?" Gwen asked, pulling at Tosh and Owen's sleeve's to make them stop.

"What is it," Owen asked, seemingly disinterested.

"Out there," Gwen said pointing off anyways. "I saw something move."

"You sure?" Owen asked.

"No, look I see it too, there's something there." Tosh confirmed.

Without another word they each pulled out there guns and begin to walk more quickly and more quietly towards the target. The object soon came into view, there foreheads creasing in confusion at the sight of a metal hatch located in the middle of the countryside.

"Jack's moving again," Tosh said, stopping them.

"Well let's hurry," Gwen said, taking a few hurried steps towards the hatch.

"Wait," Owen said pulling her back. "We don't know if he's alone, we have to be careful."

"Owen he could need our help," Gwen said, pulling her arm away.

"And what if he was just captured and then we go following blindly in and get captured as well, what good would we do?" Owen questioned.

"This is our job, we can't just stand here!"

"He's right, just wait a minute. He has the tracer., we can follow at a safe distance." Tosh said, mediating between the disagreeing teammates.

Gwen let out a frustrated growl and folded her arms. "Fine, but only a minute," Gwen agreed reluctantly.

**

Jack grunted as they dropped his limp body abruptly on the floor. The numb feeling slowly ebbed away. He felt dizzy and slightly nauseous. He breathed uneasily as his brain almost reluctancy regained control of his body. He shakily raised his head. He had been deposited on the floor in front of Ianto, the Elders and one other DoonReDai formed a semi circle around him.

Ianto looked even worse than the last he had seen him. Only an hour later and he looked closer to the edge of death. He seemed to fading right before his eyes. Ianto's frail voice was confirmation of Jack's observations and fears.

"You didn't leave?" Ianto wheezed at him, his eyelids fluttering rapidly as he tried to keep his eyes focused.

"I can't say they gave me much of a choice," Jack said standing cautiously. The DoonReDai made no move to stop him so he moved closer to Ianto and placed a hand on his clammy cheek. "But I wouldn't have left," he murmured in an undertone. "I could never leave you."

"I wanted you to be safe." Ianto gasped between breaths. "Get away, find out how to beat them, save the world."

"What world is worth saving if I can't save you?" Jack questioned, moving his thumb rhythmically along Ianto's cheek bone.

"Sacrifices have to be made, greater good," Ianto heaved.

"Not you," Jack said shaking his head.

"I told you before, I won't always be here." Ianto said, giving a very weak smile.

"Well I'm not giving up while your still around." Jack said simply.

Ianto leaned into Jack's warm hand, turning slightly, placing a frail kiss on his palm. "Jack, I'm...dying, and you've been apprehended. And as much as hope you have a daring plan that allows you to play the dashing hero, I'm at the point where it's impossible for me to be that foolish. Just promise me, when it's all over you'll find away to be happy. I just want you too always be happy."

"And I just want you too be safe."

"You see," The Elders spoke, their unison voice booming in the room. "The answer is right here."

**

Owen was the first down the ladder, gun at the ready. The room was clear. He turned back to the ladder, dropping his arm to his side and calling up to the girls. "Come down, I think it's the control room. It's deserted now."

Gwen slid down the ladder and was followed quickly by Tosh.

"Alright let's find Jack," Gwen said, taking out her gun.

"Just hold on Gwen," Owen said, agitated with her impatience.

"Gwen take one of the computers, see if you can find the blueprints of the facility. Owen, keep on guard." Tosh directed them as she walked quickly to a computer of her own, booting it up without hesitation. "Looks like I'll have to run this through a translator, I don't recognized the text." She fumbled in her pack pulling out the necessary equipment. After a few frantic seconds of connecting wires, it was up on running, converting the files from the computer into something readable.

"It looks like this is the core of the base, it branches into hallways and chambers from here," Gwen called to them, looking over the layout. "It looks like they're mostly smaller rooms, sleeping quarters perhaps? There's a larger room not far from here, looks like that's where the power's coming from."

"Translation's almost done," Tosh said, her eyes darting from the computer to her equipment.

"Hey Tosh?" Gwen asked, her eyebrows creasing in concern.

"Yes?"

"Where's Jack's location right now?"

Tosh glanced at the locator, "He's stationary, about 300 yards to the south."

"Tosh I think we have a problem." She said.

Owen perked up at the words as they reached him. "What kind of problem?" He asked.

Gwen didn't seem to here him, her eyes staying glued on Tosh, who was still working on the other computer.

"Gwen!" Owen called over his shoulder, "What kind of problem?"

The translator signaled it's completion, Tosh's eyes widening as she quickly scanned the information. She stared at the screen, placing a quavering hand over her mouth. She swallowed with difficulty and turned towards Gwen. She lowered her hand minutely, her fingers curling nervously under her chin.

"Yes we do," She agreed, her voice a terrified whisper.

*******************

Well. Not exactly what I imagined, but it works yeah?


	12. Chapter 12

I present to you the final chapter of my first Torchwood Jack/Ianto fanfic. I know it's been a rough ride, and I certainly didn't update as frequently as I would have liked. But here it's the end of a fairly unhappy journey. I'm sorry that I wasn't particularly nice to some of the characters, but I am a believer that the trials and tribulations that they face are important. And you will certainly get a lot of those working for torchwood.

A super big thanks to everyone who read my story and especially for those of you who reviewed. They really meant the world to me, and it was a great motivation to keep this story going. Hopefully you will see more of me in the future, I have a few things I have to do before I start another torchwood fic though. I believe in doing only one at a time, which ensures that I will finish a story and not get distracted by another.

Again Thank you, much much much love to you all.

* * *

Jack lifted his head but did not move from Ianto's side. "What answer?" He growled.

"With the two of you, we will no longer need to steal others, you will be our unlimited power supply."

"What kind of power?" He pressed on.

"Our lives...Our very existence survives on this source." The unified entity explained

"So you've been stealing these people to eat them?" Jack snarled with disgust, the memories of the cannibal's flitting briefly across his mind.

"We do not eat them, Jack Harkness. We feed off the energy their minds provide. We have spanned the universe for millions of years, locating the waves that the beings and creatures project out. The purest of thoughts, the most important wishes." The figures turned their bodies to look at the various bodies around the room. They opened their mouths, and the voices that escaped were not their own.

"_I wish that everyone could find true love,"_

"_Let my grandchildren be successful,"_

"_I hope we always love each other,"_

"_I wish my papa would get better so he can leave the hospital,"_

"_Let her come home safe,"_

"_I hope he has a good life with his new family,"_

"_Please let them forgive each other,"_

"_May you never miss me as much as I miss you,"_

"_Help her dance again,"_

"_I wish my garden will bloom bright this year,"_

"_Don't let my mommy and daddy get a divorce,"_

"_Help me forgive him,"_

The last of the ghostly overlapping echo of the victims wishes died in the room, the Elders stepping back into their line formation, away from the lifeless figures.

"You've stolen these people because of the wishes they made." Jack murmured, the link to the fountain making sense.

"Do not exclude yourself Jack Harkness, you too have been brought here because of your wish."

"I didn't make a wish," Jack protested.

"But you did Jack Harkness. And that is the reason why in your presence Ianto Jones grows more resistant. He get's stronger while you are here, and your mental blocks grow weaker the longer he stays in captivity. You are the first pair we have found, the other half of the wishes."

Jack stayed silent, not being able to comprehend exactly what the DoonReDai were talking about.

"Leave Jack alone," Ianto said. "You can keep me but let him go. I know you probably don't care, but the world needs him. He protects the world. You can't leave this planet defenseless, without him it will have nothing."

"Your Earth will need to find someone else to be it's guardian, this is an opportunity we cannot pass up."

"Then I'll change my wish!" Ianto argued back.

"These wishes cannot be changed, they are the truth. Anything else you say would be a lie."

"No! I take it back, just let him go!" Yelled Ianto pulling angrily at his restraints once again.

"You cannot take back you wish, nor can he take back his. It is set in stone, locked in our minds."

"I didn't make a wish!" Jack snapped.

"A want is a wish Jack Harkness. Or do you not recall what you said in the vicinity of the Trevi Fountain. The location we had set our cerebral tracker around?"

"I..." Jack started but trailed off, his eyes opening wide.

"You remember don't you?"

"I said...I told Gwen, _'I just want Ianto to be safe_.'" Jack said, looking down at Ianto.

"And we already had Ianto Jones," they said turning their wide eyes upon Ianto's pale face. "Who's wish we heard above the others. It glowed in our minds, brighter and more selfless than the wishes of those who surrounded him. '_I wish Jack will always be happy_.' And you are his Jack." They then switched their eerie gaze to Jack, a look reminiscent of patronization appearing on their identical faces.

"And then the you came to the fountain, and your wish... You are the other half. With the wishes you have been locked in, we can create a loop. A constant loop that would supply us with an endless amount of energy. You wouldn't fade, you wouldn't wish for death like the others. Ianto Jones will always be wishing for your happiness, which you will never get, because you would be here. And Jack Harkness will never be happy because Ianto Jones isn't safe."

**

"What do you mean. _"The people are the power source"_? What does the mean?" Owen questioned quietly as the moved stealthily down the hallways.

"It means exactly what I said Owen." Tosh snapped at him. "The missing people are being used as a power source. They are living batteries. The produce energy while they are in a catatonic state which the remain in till they die of old age."

"What are they gathering?" Owen asked confused. " How are the gathering it?"

"They have these panels," Gwen said as patiently as she could. "That's what the design and layout told us. Above all the people, the grids some how lock on to the brain signals they emit, which then travels to a main focal point that keeps their species living."

"Okay," Owen said with a nod, before creasing his eyebrows in confusion once more. "And how do we know all this again?"

"Owen can you at least pay attention for two minuets? It was all on the computers it explained everything when we ran it through the translation system. You asked what all the fuss was about earlier, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry...My heads just feeling a little fuzzy, headache coming on," Owen grumbled with irritation.

"Well snap out of it." Gwen commanded.

"We all need to be focused, Jack and Ianto need us to be focused," Tosh pressed urgently.

"I'm trying to stay focused," Owen grunted at them in exasperation. "I just wish I had a damn piece of Tylenol to make it easier."

"You'll just have to suck it up," Gwen ordered.

"It can't be that bad Owen, you've had worse working for Torchwood I'm sure," Tosh reasoned.

"You would think, but this is getting to me. Worse than being hung over. But in place of the reliable jack hammer it's like a nuclear bomb exploded, complete with radiating pain through my body and a mushroom cloud obscuring my vision."

"Okay look, I think we should split up." Gwen said stopping them. "One of us can go get Jack and Ianto and the other two can find there way to the room where all the power is going to."

"I don't think one of us should go anywhere alone," Tosh said.

"Tosh you take Owen, I'll get Jack and Ianto, I won't be alone for long. I'll get them and meet you over their."

"And if something happens?" Tosh questioned.

"We have the comms. We have to take it from two points. The source and the gathering point. If you can find a way to destroy it, than that's great, if not we can destroy it from the source." Gwen said.

"This doesn't seem like the most well thought out plan," Owen grumbled.

"Well it's what we've got," Gwen said. "How long will it take you to get to the core?"

"From what it looked like on the layout, about ten minutes if we go fast enough," Tosh explained.

"And I should make it to Jack and Ianto in another five. That will give me enough time to inform them of the outline that we have, from there Jack can decide on a more precise plan of action by the time you get there."

"Alright, let's go Owen," Tosh said pulling Owen along with her. She stopped momentarily and called behind her. "And be careful Gwen."

"You two as well." Gwen said, and proceed to make her way towards Jack and Ianto.

**

Silence followed the Elders confession, leaving Jack bubbling with anger.

"Enough!" Jack snapped straightening up and instinctively reaching for his gun. The Elders let out and frightening laugh as Jack fumbled at the holster, his gun no longer there.

"We have long since removed your weapon from you," they said, smirking manically at him. Jack filled with anger and frustration. He quickly reached into his pocket pulling out a flat disk and throwing towards the arrogant group before him. It landed with a sharp clang on the floor. The force field cage erupted around three of the figures, isolating them from the other four.

Looks of fury erupted across their faces. They suddenly looked very incomplete and uncomfortable not standing shoulder to shoulder. They seemed less powerful and intimidating. They quickly composed themselves, clearly not at ease by their sudden bout of weakness.

"Restrain him," they spoke, throwing Jack a demonic glare. The two other DoonRaDai who had been standing in the shadows stepped forward and walked towards Jack, their lank hands extended.

"I'm sorry," Jack mumbled as they stepped towards him. Knowing there was no where for him to run, also knowing that he wouldn't run even if there were. He wouldn't leave Ianto now, at this point, they were in it together.

"Don't be," Ianto responded breathlessly.

The two had almost reached Jack when the steel doors of the room were flung open. Startled, they turned towards the noise. Gwen entered the room, gun raised in her right hand and another in her left which she threw to Jack as soon as she saw him. Jack used the distraction she caused to his advantage. He took out the two minions with the butt of his gun and the crumpled unceremoniously onto the floor.

He turned his gun towards the uncaged leaders and Gwen followed suit,

"Don't let them touch you," Jack informed Gwen urgently.

"They're using these people as a power source," Gwen said, taking a look around the room, seeing all the victims asleep on the slabs.

"It's their entire life force, they told me themselves," Jack shot out spitefully.

"Tosh and Owen are on their way to power core, we thought if we could just destroy that we could–"

"Finish them off that way." Jack finished for her. "How long till they get there?"

"Another five minutes." She said.

"Any other options?" Jack asked.

"We stop the power at it's source, which is here."

"And how would we do that?"

"The hanging panels above the slabs" Gwen said shifting her eyes momentarily upwards. Jack followed suit, quickly eyeing the disturbing rectangles he hadn't noticed before. "But we don't know what would happen to the people. They're connected, brain waves or something."

"Then for now we wait." Jack muttered, keeping his eyes fixed on the Elders.

"Please, you mustn't destroy the panels," One of them said, taking a step forwards, this was the first time the hadn't done something as a unit.

"Don't move," Jack threatened.

"But you mustn't–"

"Quiet!" Gwen snapped suddenly, Tosh's frantic voice coming through her comm.

"_Gwen! Gwen there's a problem!"_

"What's wrong Tosh?"

"_It's Owen, he collapsed. He's unconscious, and I checked ahead and I've got a lot of guards around the door of the room."_

"How many? Can't you get rid of them?"

"_Gwen I'm sorry, there's to many, there's nothing I can do. It would be suicide, even if Owen were able to help."_

"It's okay Tosh just stay safe, watch Owen too."

"_Did you find Jack and Ianto?"_

"Yes. Just sit tight, we'll take care of it from here."Gwen looked quickly at Jack. "Owen's unconscious and Tosh won't be able to make it."

"That would be the low level waves we emit. His has an subconscious wish, something about 'Katie'. That's as much as we understand."The Elders had returned to their unanimous speaking.

"Jack we have to take out the panels."

"We don't know what would happen," Jack said with gritted teeth,

"Well that is the only option we have," Gwen snapped.

"It might kill them."

"Jack!" Gwen said angrily, but stopped before she said anymore. The flickering of the containment field caught her eyes, distracting her.

A few more feeble flickers and it disappeared completely. The elders demeanor changed, and they returned to their former arrogance and strength_. _They started to movewith the clear intention of surrounding them. Gwen and Jack did what they could, their guns moving between each of the targets.

"Jack, we have to destroy the panels!" Gwen said.

"They can still be saved. I won't risk killing them." Jack shot at her.

"Jack!" Gwen yelled

"Shoot mine," Ianto spoke suddenly.

"No," Jack said instantly.

"That way to innocent civilian get's killed," Ianto rambled quickly. "You have to shoot mine."

"Ianto, no." Jack said forcefully, ignoring the absurd idea.

Gwen however, turned her gun towards the panel in the ceiling.

"Gwen no!" Jack yelled, turning his gun on her in retaliation.

"He's right Jack," Gwen said to him, her tone enforcing.

"Gwen, as your boss I demand you avert your weapon!" His tone was deadly

"Jack it's okay," Ianto assured him, his tone sad but accepting.

"No! It is not okay! Gwen, stand down."

"_Gwen, they're moving. Hordes of them are heading in_ _your direction. They're moving fast."_

"They are coming to our aid," The voice's echoed around them.

"Jack we don't have time," Gwen said tersely.

"You will not pull that trigger!" Jack command, his voice beginning to raise to a frightfully dangerous volume.

"_They're gone. I'm heading to the core, should make it in a few minutes."_

"Our people, our army will be here any second, and that will be the end of all of you."

"Jack I'm sorry," Gwen admitted, truly sounding like it.

"Gwen–" Jack started.

The doors swung open and the DoonReDai began to flood in.

"_I'm almost there."_

"You are finished," The Elders called in a frightfully delightful voice.

"Shoot the panel Gwen," Ianto commanded calmly.

"Ianto stop it!" Jack yelled at him.

"Restrain them,"The voices rang.

"Gwen, PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Jack screamed.

"I'm sorry," Gwen mumbled regretfully, and pulled the trigger.

Everything that followed happened quickly. The panel made a noise like breaking glass as is cracked and quaked. The lights shudder briefly and the DoonReDai all stumbled backwards, falling to their knees.

"_There._"

And the DoonReDai began to scream. Their thin hands clawed at their temples as they writhed on the floor. Moments passed, till they began to stop, one by one, motionless and dead on the floor.

"_Gwen? Gwen are you guys okay? Did it work?"_

"Yeah..." She whispered before pulling the comm from her ear. She watched as Jack moved frantically, pulling Ianto from the slab, the iron restraints having opened in the chaos. A quick glance around the room reveled that all of them had opened.

Jack laid Ianto onto the floor, checking for vitals, but finding nothing.

"Come on Ianto," Jack muttered urgently.

"Jack..." Gwen said softly.

"Please Ianto, come on please..." Jack began to preform CPR. His panic becoming more and more apparent.

"Jack..." Gwen said taking a few tentative steps forward. Jack remained oblivious to her words as he continued to try and revive his fallen comrade.

Gwen turned at the sounds of hurried footsteps. Tosh entered the room, her eyes wide with anxiety. Owen stumbled in after her, he appeared a little run down but other than that unscathed.

"Jack," Gwen said once more, her voice firmer. She rested her hand gently on Jack's shoulder. He shook it off angrily, and was undeterred in his attempts to bring Ianto back.

"Jack, I think you should stop," Owen called to him.

"No," he clipped. He dipped his head again, forcing what he hoped was a life restoring breath into Ianto's unmoving lungs.

"Jack, he's gone," Gwen said in defeat.

"He's...He's not..."

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry," Gwen said, replacing her hand.

Jack made a few more exhausted presses to Ianto's chest before he fell back, covering his face with his hands. Gwen kneeled by his side, sliding an arm around his shoulders. It rested their for only a moment before Jack stood abruptly, moving away from her. Gwen rose from the floor and retreated to the doorway where Tosh and Owen stood in silence, watching the floor, unable to say anything.

"He isn't...He wasn't supposed too..." Jack choked, incapable of forming cohesive sentences. He slammed his fist wildly into a wall before sliding miserably to the floor. Gwen, Tosh, and Owen all exchanged looks. They turned as one a left the room, deciding it was best to leave Jack alone for the timing being. He would leave when he was ready. Jack pressed his palms into his eyes, letting the silence fill him. Unfortunately it never quite reached the empty spot he felt in the deep recesses of his core.

A sudden disruption in the silence caught his attention. The sharp intake of breath caused him to whip his head up. His eyes fell on the figure on the floor. Who's chest was now rising slightly. Jack stood up and rushed to Ianto, falling quickly to his knees and cradling Ianto's head with his hands. Ianto opened his eyes, which were still red and blurry with exhaustion.

"Did we win?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Yeah," Jack breathed out with relief, giving Ianto a watery smile. "Yeah we won."

"Good," he mumbled and he closed his eyes, asleep without another word.

Jack carefully set Ianto's head down and grabbed Gwen's disregarded comm. The victims had all begun to stir restlessly as the slipped back into consciousness.

"Tosh?"

"_Yes Jack?_"

"Cover up time," He said.

"_He's okay isn't he."_

"He's alive," Jack whispered pressing a soft kiss to Ianto's forehead. "This time he's alive."

**

Memories were modified, cover up stories were put in place, equipment was packed and loaded onto the jet. The torchwood team moved about the cabin, situating themselves before their flight home. Ianto secured his seatbelt and took a last glance out the window before shutting it. Jack took a seat next to he him, giving his hand a soft reassuring squeeze.

"You going to be alright?"

"I'll make it through. It doesn't seem as bad as it used to. " Ianto turned his had a gave Jack a smile. "Still terrifying though."

"Worth it to get home?" Jack asked.

"I'm home when I'm with you," Ianto admitted sheepishly. "Wales is just the place I live."

"Ianto Jones I –" But the sentence remained incomplete. Ianto pressed a kiss to Jacks lips and pulled away slowly before murmuring quietly to Jack, so know one else could hear.

"I love you too."

END

* * *

Thank you!


End file.
